The Parent Trap l Sequel to my Vampire Story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Tracy and Nate's twins Simon and Skylar are separated at birth when they break up. 12 years later the twins meet at Camp Rock. After camp the twins switch so Skylar can meet her dad and Simon can meet his mom. Can they bring their parents back together?
1. At Camp

Ok, I read the reviews from my Nate Gray Vampire story and agreed to make a sequel. And lately I broke my leg so I was sitting at home watching videos out of boredom. I saw the Parent Trap and decided to use that for the sequel. hehe, I did that before some time last year for another one of my stories back when I used to write Naruto Fanfics. Hm, forgot what it was, oh well. Hope you like this one!

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

I arrived at Camp Rock from my limo, looking out the window.

"Here we are Miis Skylar," George, my limo driver, opened my door.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I stepped out of the limo.

"So, this is Camp Rock," George started as he closed my door. "We traveled all the way from Ronovia to come here?"

I smiled, looking around all the trees and wooden buildings. "I don't know about you but I like it here already!"

"Only because you know this will be a vacation from being a princess back home."

"Gosh you see right through me," I said with a laugh.

"Now, to review your mother's list," George said, taking out a notepad. "Books?"

"Check."

"New cell phone?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Blood kit?"

"Check."

"Your lucky necklace?"

I smiled when I heard that. "Check." My necklace was a red guitar pick necklace with inscriptions on it. "No surprise Mom would put that on the list."

George nodded, putting away his notepad. "I know. She treasures it just as much as you do, Miss Skylar. You know know her."

I rolled my eyes. "I think with my mom ruling a country and being a world revolutioner, it's no wonder she's so sentimental."

George stepped into the front seat of the limo after unpacking my bags, which weren't a lot. "If you ever wish to return to Ronovia, just give me or your mother a call and we'll be right over."

"I will. Say hi to Elizabeth and Mom for me!"

He tipped his hat and the limo drove away, me waving. "Camp Rock.... I have a weird feeling about this summer."

Even though I was only 12, I had a big sense of adventure for some reason. But it should be expected sense I live in a world where humans and vampires live in peace. Oh well.

****

--SIMON'S POV--

"Welcome to Camp Rock, Simon," Mitchie greeted as I got out of the bus.

"Nice to see you again," I said, shaking hands with her. "So I hear things are getting good with you and my uncle."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Simon-"

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm quiet."

She sighed and ruffled my hair. "You're too much like Nate."

I shrugged. "Well you know the saying, like father like son."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Go to your cabin. You're in for a lot of music practice this summer."

"I'm taking Guitar with Shane, not Singing with you."

"You never know," she said, walking away to go help more campers. But she's one of Camp Rock's instructors, for singing. What do you expect?

****

--SKYLAR'S POV--

I was walking around camp. I finished my classes for the day so I was free to do whatever I wanted. In a distance, I saw a couple kids watching a fencing match. I smiled, remembering how my mom taught me sword fighting back home in Ronovia. But fencing was different. For one, the weapon was a lot lighter, and you wore a suit and helmet.

"Hey Simon!" called a man, walking over to me from the crowd. It was Shane, the Guitar Instructior..... Was he talking to me? I turned my head, not seeing anyone else around me.

"Um..." I said, blinking in confusement as to why he was calling me Simon.

He stopped in front of me, starring. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were another camper."

"I-It's ok," I said politely. " Are you teaching fencing there?"

He smiled at the kids. "Yeah. Me and Mitchie thought that the guys would like to do something not music related after classes. Would you like to join us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We need a girl to try," Shane insisted as we started walking. "You can try to beat the current champ, but he's pretty good so be on your feet."

I smirked. "I think I'm pretty good." My mom signed me to Camp Rock as Skylar Victor instead of Skylar Vanaia, so I wouldn't get all the publicity of being a princess in the USA, if you didn't already know that. I saw the 'champ' defeat his latest opponent.

"Alright excellent! The winner and still undefeated champ from Las Angeles, California, Simon Gray!" Mitchie announced. The audience watching clapped as the guy Simon threw his hands in the air in victory, still wearing his helmet so I couldn't see his face.

"So, anymore challengers?" Mitchie asked, writing down some stuff on a cliboard. "Come on now."

"I'll take a whack at it," I called out as Shane threw me my equipment, a suit, a sword, and a helmet. I put the suit on over my clothes and placed my helmet on my head. Shane handed me my weapon and I met up in the center with my opponent.

"Let's go, girlie," he said in a fighting stance.

I smirked under my helmet. "Bring it."

"And go!" Mitchie announced, starting us into battle. I had to say, this guy was good. And that was saying something considering I was one of the best in Ronovia. This turned into a real good fight as it got intense. We both made a huge clash and blocked. I used this opportunity as a sneak attack and hit him in the chest, knocking him down. I won.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," I apologized, holding out my hand and dropping my sword. "Here let me help you."

"No let me help you," he said pulling me down.

I fell. Gosh I had this dude. Eventually everyone came around us, seeing that our fencing took us away from our previous fighting arena.

"Ok guys, get up," Shane said, taking our hands and pulling us up.

Simon and I turned our backs to eachother and removed our gloves and helmets.

"I've gotta say, that was quite the show," Mitchie complimented. "But it seems we have a new champion, Skylar Victor!"

The kids clapped as I smiled, a little proud that I beat this jerk at his own game.

"Now shake hands," she said.

Ah, whyyy Mitchcie whyyy?

"Come on," she urged.

I sighed and turned around to face the guy and get it over with. But when I did, our eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror, except as a guy.

"Whoa," we said at the same time. We looked down at our hands and slowly brought them up. When we shook hands, it gave off a shock in a way. It was weird, too hard to describe. But either way, we pulled our hands apart, still freaked out. But who wouldn't? The people watching us looked just as surprised as well.

"W-What is everyone starring at?" Simon asked, looking at them then back at me.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you see the resemblance?" I asked.

Simon chuckled. "Resemblence? Between, you and me? I don't think so. One, I'm a guy. Two, I'm way more stronger than you."

I glared. "Says the guy who lost to a girl at fencing."

"Yeah, be a show off and rub it in my face."

"Me a show off? You're the one who started it by saying I was a girl. Like that makes a difference."

"It does!"

"Excuse me?!"

In no time we tackled eachother to the ground in a fist fight. He cut me on my arm but I punched him in the gut. Eventually Shane pulled us apart before we could kill eachother, literally. "Alright you two. Quit it."

"He started it!"

"No she did!"

"I don't care who started what!" he shouted, obviously mad, thus shutting us up. "Now, you two pack your bags. You're spending the rest of camp in the Isolation Cabin."

Mitchie looked at Shane in surprise. "What? Shane you can't put a boy and a girl together in the Isolation Cabin-"

"Shh, I know what I'm doing," Shane whispered to her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Well there's a surprise."

Me and Simon chuckled while Shane shot Mitchie a glare.


	2. We're Twins

The first week in the Isolation Cabin with Simon was pure _torture_. I should know. I'm a princess and know every possible way of torture. He would pull multiple pranks on me and vise versa. One day, we were all in our own business. Simon was on his bed with a bunch of papers, writing some stuff. I was on my bed, drawing. It was a hobby/talent of mine. Well, the wind outside from all the rain picked up and blew into the room through the open window, which happened to be by Simon's bed. His papers started flying off his bed. Instead of trying to get back his dozens of papers, he tried to close the window. Looked like he was having some trouble so I took pity and went over to try and help him.

"Geez, it's stuck," I said out loud, trying to help close the window.

Finally Simon and I shut it and peace was restored in the room, for now. "Thanks," my look-alike said.

"No prob," I replied with a nood.

Simon looked down and saw all of his papers on the floor, scattered. "Aw man." He got down and started gathering them up, inspecting to see of any were ruined.

"Are any of your papers out of order?" I asked as I got down to try and help him.

"Just a few. No big deal though," he answered.

I looked at one of them. "If you don't mind me asking, what are these?"

Simon smiled. "Just some songs. I like to write a lot of music."

I smiled too. "Wow, I never would have guessed from your attitude."

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Where I live it's all guys, no girls. I don't really get to hang out with them."

"I see," I said, nodding my head. "Where I live it's kinda hectic. My vampire stuff is still kicking in."

Simon shot his head up. "You're a vampire?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Only a bit though. I get blood shots in my arms at least once every day or so."

"So that's the red stuff on the table," he said laughing a bit. "Your parents vampires?"

I shrugged. "My Mom's human so I guess my Dad's one."

"Wow, a human mom and vampire dad. That_ is_ hectic," Simon commented. "How far is Ronovia anyway?"

I smiled. "All the way across the world. I came here for some adventure and to get away. How far away do you live?"

"LA is on the other side of the country," Simon said, looking around. "Here's a picture of my house."

I took the photograph and looked at it. "Wow, big house."

He smiled, looking over my shoulder. "Thanks. My dad lived there practically ever since he was 3. With his brothers, my uncles. So it's pretty big."

I arched my eyebrows. "Who's that guy with the curly brown hair with his back to the camera?"

Simon laughed. "Oh, that's my dad. I was hiding in a bush when I took this pic. He didn't know I was outside then."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me? So, what's your Mom like?"

"I don't have a Mom. My parents split up when I was a baby," Simon told with a wave of his hand. "And my dad's a vampire so I might get some inheritance of that some day. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"No you don't. It's like going through puberty."

"At least your dad can try to help you with vampire stuff."

"Actually I don't have a Dad. That's why I'm not so sure where I got my vampire genes from. My parents split up when I was little too," I explained, looking down. "But my mom's cool. Especially with my crazy life."

"How crazy?" Simon asked curiously.

I looked left and right. "I'll tell you a secret, but don't blab and don't freak."

He held his hands up. "I'll try and contain my excitement, Skylar."

I laughed. "Alright, you know how Ronovia's ruled by a Queen?"

"Uh, yeah, I heard about that in History Class," he said, thinking. "Teresa Vanaia right? The girl who restarted the age of vampires?"

I nodded. "That's the one. You know she has a daughter?"

"Yeah I forgot her name."

"Skylar Vanaia ring any bells?"

"That's it! Wait why are you asking me this?"

"Because my real last name is Vanaia."

Simon blinked. "You mean, you are, no joking?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Wow that's so cool," he said quickly.

I laughed at his reaction. "Well that let out better than expected."

"At least now I know why I was having such a hard time with beating you at fencing the other day. Vanaias are supposed to be pretty good fighters," Simon comented. "And don't worry, I'm sworn to royal secrecy."

I smiled, looking at my unfinished drawing up on my bed. "Weird how we're suddenly getting along after all these days in Camp Rock."

"Yeah, weird," he agreed. "How old are you?"

"I'm tuning 13 on November 9th."

His eyes widened. "Really me too!"

"Wow," I blinked. "Now that's weird."

"Too weird," Simon agreed with a shaking head. He looked at me. "You ok? You look like you're spacing out."

"Um, just fine," I lied, standing up. "I'm just a little freaked out by this is all."

"About what?"

I gave him a look. "Are you that oblivious, Simon? I only have a Mom and you only have a dad. _And_ we're both born on November 9th."

"Wait," Simon said, standing up. "I have an old photograph of my mom as a teen. Do you have a picture of your dad?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately only one. And it's ripped right down the middleand I don't even know his name so that's how clueless I am-"

"Skylar!" Simon shouted, grabbing my shoulders. "Stop panicking. And... mind's ripped too."

I starred. "Right down the middle?"

"Right, down, the middle," he repeated, letting go of my shoulders. We starred at eachother and then ran to our drawers, searching for our pictures. I got mine out and turned around, holding it to my chest. I saw Simon holding his too.

"This is way freaky," he sighed out.

"On the count of three we show them to eachother," I said slowly walking to him. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" We showed our pictures, showing two halves of a whole photograph. We pushed them together, making it as if it never ripped before.

"That's my mom," I stated.

"And that's my dad," Simon added.

The picture showed two teenagers sitting at a table in a pizza place outside, smoothies on the table. His was blue and her's was pink. Almost like they were on a date or something.

"So... if your mom is my mom... and your dad is my dad.... and we're both born on November 9th. Then... we're both brother and sister, Skylar..."

I smiled at him, "Simon we're twins!"

And with that we were pulled into a hug like magnets, still holding out pictures. Who would have thought.

"I-I don't know what to say," I said, fiddling with my necklace.

"What's that?" he asked.

I took it out, revealing a red guitar pick necklace. "I got this when I was born. One side says _Gotta Find You_ and the other side has an _S_ for my name."

He smiled, taking out a necklace from his shirt. "I have one too, except, mine's blue."

"Well, we definitly found eachother," I said with a small laugh.

"This is so weird. I mean, there's, there's two of me, I mean, two of us."

I nodded. "I know. I'm not an only child like I always thought."

"This is tottaly-"

"Comepltely-"

"Insanely-"

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god!" We hugged again, not wanting to let go of our new found twin. The feeling was so amazing. You were split apart for 12 years, only to meet again.

--

"So, what's Mom like? Simon asked during the night. Just as we taped the two pictures together, we put our two single begs together too.

"She's amazing, for a queen anyway," I laughed. "She's only 30, so she's still cool for raising a pre-teen. She doesn't even know about my vampire genes yet."

"Ha, my dad's 30 too. He acts a lot more like a big brother rather than a father though. He's pretty cool too. He and my uncles are a band and do short gigs at any place that'll take them. That's why we have so much moeny as to send me here to Camp Rock."

After a short silence, he shot up like a jack-in-the-box, scaring me. "W-What Simon?"

"Skylar, I have a briliant beyond brilliant idea," he said, making me sit up slowly. "You want to see Dad, right?"

"Right...?" I answered insecurely.

"And I want to see Mom."

I blinked. "Where are you going with this exactly?"

Simon groaned. "And you say I'm the oblivious one! What if, after Camp Rock, we switch places?"

My eyes widened. "What...?"

"Skylar think about it! This is the adventure you've been waiting for! This is the opportunity_ we've _been waiting for! To see our other parent!"

"But Simon thats just insane-"

"Come on Sky, we're twins. We can actually pull this off!"

"Simon-"

"Please? I really want to meet my mom," he said with a pouting lip, thinking I would give in.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. This guy sure was straight forward with his plans. Then again, so was I. "You do realise that if we switch we'll have to fake different genders."

Simon's face fell. "Oh..."

I smiled and put my hand down. "Be lucky my style isn't skirts and tight shirts."

His eyes lit up. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I really do want to see Dad too. And, I guess anything can happen."

Simon smiled. "My dad always said there was no such thing as luck or coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we met at Camp Rock for a reason," Simon spit out. "If our parents haven't dated or married in over 12 years, maybe us switching can-"

"Bring them back together," I finished in realization. "Wow.... It sounds crazy enough to work."

He laughed. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out that you'll have to be a boy."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have any friends in Ronovia, with being a Princess and all. But Mom says I'm like a boy because of my taste and my not-high pitched voice."

Simon laughed again. "My uncles call me a girl sometimes because of have long black hair like my Uncle Shane. And my voice didn't go through puberty yet so it isn't that deep."

"Then I won't have to disguise my voice," I said optimistically.

"There's still the matter of our brains. We'll have to train eachother how to be eachother over the rest of camp."

I sighed, laying in bed. "And other things." I stroked my long brown hair. I f I was gonna pose as Simon, I had to get rid of my long hair eventually. Oh boy, what on earth have I gotten myself into?


	3. Out of Camp

--**SHANE'S POV--**

I looked out the window, seeing Simon and Skylar at the docks together, talking.

"Nice job today at the Final Jam," Mitchie said, entering the mess hall.

I smiled, still looking out the window. "Thanks."

"You've been keeping an eye on the 'twins' for a while," she said.

I nodded. "I never would have thought I'd see those two together again It's like... a miracle. It reminds me of my days as a teenager, the trouble me and the others got into."

Mitchie laughed, nodding. "Camp ends in a day after tomorrow. And I know Simon and Skylar didn't get so close together for nothing."

"I know. They're up to something," I said, turning around to her. "And knowing they're Nate's and Tracy's kids, it's a big something."

Mitchie chuckled. "Nate and Tracy, they sound like constant trouble makers."

I smiled, reminiscing the good days. "Actually it was Tracy who was the trouble maker. Nate tried to keep her down but was always pulled into it either way."

"So, this was why you put them alone in the Isolation Cabin?"

"Yeah. They had to meet eventually since they both came to Camp Rock. And since they got off to a pretty bad start, I had no choice but to stick them with eachother for four weeks."

We laughed a little

"... So what are you going to do, Shane?"

I paused, thinking. "I'll talk to them tomorrow." I knew this was gonna happen one day, that they'd met eachother. And I have only one thing to say, it's about time.

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

"Are you sure?" I asked again, worry all over my face.

"Of course! I am somewhat positive I can do this perfectly," Simon assured, getting scissors.

I made a face. _"Somewhat_ positive? I don't know about you but I don't want to go bald just to see my father."

He laughed. "Don't worry. You'll have hair like mine in no time."

I sighed as he came behind me, snapping his scissors. I _really_ hopped he knew what he was doing. "....Are you sure?"

"Skylar! Please! The more you ask that the more you make _me_ nervous."

"Well you can't blame me," I mumbled with my hands on my knees. "Just hurry up so I can get it over with."

He smiled. "Thank you. And besides, we had to do this sometime. And I think that time should be now considering we're leaving tomorrow."

Simon licked his lips and lifted a lock of my long brown hair. Oh gosh, I didn't even have a mirror in front of me so I wouldn't be able to tell if he was doing a good job or not. Well, I guess this is part of the adventure.

"Simon hold it!" Shane shouted, bursting through my door, scaring us and making Simon drop his scissors.

"Shane?" I said in surprise.

He smiled nervously, lifting his head. "Sorry about bursting in. And um, what were you doing just now?"

"Cutting her hair, duh?" Simon said, making me slap his arm for sounding so rude.

"Well thanks for stalling him, Skylar. He would have made you bald," Shane said, getting up.

I smirked at Simon. "See?"

"Geez does anyone have faith in me with cutting hair?" he asked.

"No," Shane and I said, making Simon glare. But, Shane was gonna question us now.

"So, any particular reason you were gonna let Simon cut your hair, Skylar?" Shane asked, acting like a parent who's kids were in trouble.

"I-I...." Should I really tell him the truth? I mean, Shane goes home with Simon, so I guess he should know. "You wanna know the truth?"

"That's what I'm aiming for," Shane said.

Simon ran around him to me and covered my mouth. "Skyler shut up."

I glared and took off his hand. "Well he should know!"

"Ok, before you guys get into _another _fight, let me ask you this question," Shane said, pulling up a chair. "You two know your related?"

We both blinked. "You knew?"

"Well, I was there when Tracy gave birth," Shane laughed.

"That's my mom," I said, knowing that anyone close called Mom Tracy. "How do you know that nick name?"

"I'm friends with your Mom," Shane started. "I'm your uncle too, Skylar."

I smiled and looked down. "Yeah, I kinda realised that when Simon pointed it out the other day."

"Just like how I found out I was a prince," Simon added with a weird face. "Shane if you knew how come you never told me? Does Jason know too?"

Shane sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Listen, it's not like I didn't want to tell you. It's your parents' business, not mine, and I have to respect their decision."

"When do you ever respect my dad's decisions?" Simon laughed, making me laugh a bit too.

Shane kept a still face at his nephew. "When it comes to you two together it does. Now, Skylar," he said, turning to me. "Knowing your mom, you happen to like exciting adventures and such."

I smiled. "My mom and adventure? I don't think so."

Shane's head jumped. "Wow, you mean you don't know?"

"That's why we're doing this! So we _can_ know!" I said.

"Doing what?" Shane asked, coming back to the original question.

Simon groaned, tilting his head back so he was starring at the ceiling. "We're switching places."

Shane's starred at us like we were crazy, which he might be right with. "Switch, as in, Skylar goes to California, and Simon goes to Ronovia?"

"Yup," we answered awkwardly.

"Posing as eachother," Shane said slowly.

We both nodded again, looking away.

"Well, here's my decision," Shane said, making us look up. ".... If anyone's cutting Skylar's hair, it's gonna be me. I'm the only one int his family that knows how to cut hair right."

Grins spread across mine and Simon's faces. Now we had Shane on our side. Maybe this might actually work, getting Mom and Dad back together.

--

We were at the front of Camp Rock, everyone saying their goodbyes, including me.

"I'll miss ya, Sky," Simon said as we broke our hug.

"Same here," I added, looking at my twin brother. "Gosh, I still have to get used to having short hair now."

He laughed. "You will eventually. You'll have to if we're gonna pull this off. Now, you'll find out how Mom and Dad met."

"And you'll find out why they broke up," I concluded. "Please don't ruin Ronovia while you're there."

Simon laughed. "And don't ruin my rep by acting girly."

"Me? Girly? I'm Simon Gray!"

We laughed and hugged again.

"Skylar!" Shane called, waving his hand. "Come on!"

I sighed. "Well, this is goodbye."

"For now," Simon said. "Next time we see eachother Mom and Dad will be walking down the aisle saying 'I do'."

"Right."

"Skylar!!!"

"I'm coming, Shane, I'm coming!" I ran to Shane's car as Simon waved, wearing my clothes which were tight jeans, converse, and a hoodie. I was wearing the same thing, except different. Oh well, as long as I look like a boy I'm good. LA watch out, here comes Skylar Vanaia.

****

--SIMON'S POV--

After my long nerve wrecking plane ride, I was finally here in Ronovia, one of the world's most famous countries. I thought I would be all calm, cool, and collected, but I realised I was dreading to meet my mom. Was she going to believe I was Skylar? Would she still like me if she found out I was Simon her son? Oh well, no turning back now. And like Skylar said, enjoy it. It's not just a mission to bring back our parents. It was our chance to actually bond with the parent we never thought we had. And I had to admit, Skylar was right when she said Ronovia was beautiful.

__

'I wonder what Skylar's doing now.'

"Skylar!"

I looked through the crowds of people in the airport and saw a woman waving. I recognized her from one of Skylar's pictures and explanations. Elizabeth, our mother's Royal Adviser and best girl friend.

"Elizabeth!" I called, waving my arm to catch her attention.

She smiled and ran, hugging me. "Oh welcome back! Your mother has been such a worry wart all summer!" she said with an English accent.

I laughed. "Well then let's get this show on the road!"

We got my bags and out to the front, where we saw the limo and driver, George. Wow, I could get used to this royal stuff.

--

"Here we are, Miss Skylar," George said as we parked in front of a giant palace. It was bigger in person. I opened the limo door and climbed out, pretty nervous on the inside.

"Go on now. Your mother's inside," Elizabeth said, going to the back to get my bags.

I nodded my head and went to the two giant corridors. After much hesitation with my sweaty palms, I pushed them open. I stepped into the large ballroom that was simply remarkable.

"Wow," I whispered with a huge smile on my face. "It's better than the pictures."

"Skylar?"

I looked up and saw a woman with a shirt, jeans, and high heel boots. She had short messy hair like mine, except black. But I didn't care right now. "Mom."

"You're back," she gasped. She ran down the main stair case, me running towards her as well. We brought eachother into a hug. And just like when I shook hands with Skylar for the first time, I felt something click inside me. But, who can blame me? I just met my Mom.

"Oh Skylar," Mom sighed out, breaking the hug. "I've missed you."

"Yeah," I said, suddenly all emotional.

"Skylar you alright?" she asked on a comforting voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," I said, wiping my eye. "It's just, I've missed you so much."

She hugged me again. "Aw, it seems like it's been forever, hasn't it."

I laughed. "You have no idea, Mom." Mom, wow, it was nice to say that. Back home whenever I said the word Mom, I would get stares from my uncles, and my Dad would get all quiet or angry. Eventually I just stopped mentioning her, and grew up.

We broke off from our hug and her hands stroked my hair. "Wow, you cut you hair?"

"Um, yeah. I met a friend at camp who did it for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, Skylar, you're getting more tomboyish each year."

"AIDEN GIVE IT BACK!" yelled a voice from upstairs.

Suddenly, a man slid down the staircase, holding a hair brush. "You'll have to catch me first, Rika!!"

I blinked as I saw a woman run down the stairs, chasing the guy. "Aiden you're a vampire! You're faster than me!"

My mom groaned. "Come on you guys! Ugh, they're 20 and yet they still act like 7-year olds."

I smiled. Skylar told me about those two. But Aiden reminded me of my Dad and uncles. Maybe we were related in some way? What else would he be doing running around a palace in a goose chase.

__

'Wow, I just arrived and it already seems like home. I wonder what Dad's doing right now...'

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

I looked out the window as my plane landed. "A home away from home..."

"Ready to meet your Dad, Skylar?" Shane asked, sitting next to me.

I nodded. "I hope so.... I just hope he likes me."

Shane smiled. "Of course he'll like you. You're supposed to be his son."

"Yeah... but eventually he'll find out I'm Skylar and not Simon..... What if he hates me for deceiving him?"

Shane sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You have your Mom's adventure gene, and your Dad's worry gene. He worries about every plan he goes through."

I looked away from the window. "He does?"

Shane laughed. "You have no idea how funny it was to see him always annoyed by your mom, Skylar. They're like two halves of a whole, yin and yang."

"And based on what you're saying, Dad's yin?"

"Bingo, dear niece."

"Careful, I'm your _nephew_ for the time being. Don't let it slip."

"It's you I'm worried about with slipping words."

"I'm a princess. I was taught how to _not_ to let words slip."

We both got off the small plane and onto solid ground. I never liked planes much. My eyes explored the new environment around me.

"Simon!" yelled a man with his hands in his pockets. "Hey!"

"Dad," I said smiling. It was really my dad, Nate Gray. By instinct I ran to him and hugged him. "Hi Dad."

"Haha, hey Sai," he said, breaking up our short hug. Now that I saw him, I looked a lot like my father. "That's the last time I send you to camp. Jason and I missed you and Shane too much."

I laughed. "You have no idea." Gosh I hear that a lot, _you have no idea_.

"Oh yeah, speaking of your uncles, where is Shane?"

"Right here," said a strained voice. Dad and I turned around and saw Shane with a bunch of bags on him. We laughed and quickly went to go help him. Yup, definitly no turning back now.


	4. A Day as a Guy

As I drove through LA in my Dad's car, Shane drove in another car with all our stuff, giving me alone time with my Dad.

"So Dad, anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Not too much," he shruged. "Get's pretty boring without you around the house, Sai."

I smiled. "Camp Rock was fun."

"How fun?"

"... Weird fun I suppose, Dad."

He looked at me. "_I suppose_? Did I send you to England or music camp?"

I laughed nervously. _'Not exactly England.'_

"So, weird fun. You finally get your adventure."

I shurgged my shoulders. "I guess. But was crazy, Dad."

"That's good to know," he said, making us laugh. "So did you write any good songs? Get any inspiration?"

I remembered all of Simon's papers with his songs. "It's Camp Rock. What do you expect, Dad?"

He looked at me. "Is there any specific you keep saying Dad in just about all of your sentences?"

"Um, sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it, Dad."

He laughed.

"Sorry Dad."

"Yeah, not realizing it."

I shook my head. "Do you really want to know the reason I keep saying Dad? The truth?"

"Well it'd help."

I smiled. "Well, it's just that I didn't get to say the word Dad at camp, not once. I mean, it's like having been separated for so long and never even thinking about what you've been missing. Can you imagine any person's life without a father? Never being able to buy your dad a father's day card. Never being able to sit on your father's lap. Never being able to say 'hi dad!' or 'what's up dad?' A baby's first words are always dada, aren't they?"

"So, let me get this straight. You missed being able to call me dad?"

I nodded. "I really have, Dad."

He smiled, looking back forward. I hope this was how Simon usually acted, because I _really _acted like a girl just now. Ah great, it's like I'm having one of those sentimental moments Mom always has back in Ronovia. As we passed the city part, we made a turn down a street. Thee houses looked pretty big here, like mansions or something. Then, we parked in front of one, that looked really.... different, from all the others.

"Oh my god," I said, looking at the multicolored house. It had bright yellow, red, blue, green, purple. It looked like a fun house on the outside. And I was sure it didn't look like this in the picture Simon showed me.

"Now you seem like your old self," Dad said, getting out of the car.

I got out too and stepped out. Shane parked behind us and opened his car window, sticking his head out. "Nate what the heck happened to our house? Did a rainbow crash down on it?"

Nate chuckled a bit. "While you guys were gone Jason and I got bored."

"So you painted the house like that?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

He shrugged, still smiling. "Well, it was Jason's idea. I just played along."

"Couldn't you just paint a bird house instead of a people house then?!" Shane asked, losing it. Haha, Simon warned me about this. Dad, Shane, and Jason tend to get on eachother's nerves sometimes.

"Hey Simon! Welcome back kido!" Jason shouted, running out of the red door and hugged me, spinning me around in circles.

I laughed, my legs not touching the floor. "Hi Jason!"

Nate laughed, coming over with some of my bags. "Jase, put my son down before he pukes."

Jason put me down, leaving me a little dizzy, my air messed up and my eyes going in all directions.. "He, sorry Nate. You know how I love him."

"I'm his father but I didn't make him go cross-eyed when I saw him at the airport," Nate said, walking inside with some bags. Shane followed him holding some bags too.

"So Simon, cause Shane any trouble over the summer?" Jason asked.

"You know it," I said. Coming from Simon, he must have been a prankster, his uncle Jason being the encouraging one in this. "Mitchie and Shane still didn't click yet though."

"Man," he said, making me chuckle. Jason was supposed to be the fun uncle, Shane was the serious but imature uncle, and Dad was, dad. He's like a mixture of it all I suppose. And I'm the kid, the pranking pre-teen. At least I'm supposed to be.

"Yo Simon! you're back!"

Jason and I looked and saw another boy running towards us. He had blonde hair and glasses, wearing a shirt, skinny jeans, watch, and wrist band. Simon told me this was his best friend, Julian. He was also 12 and was Simon's partner in crime, sorta. Based on what he told me, Julian was the follower, and Simon was the leader. But either way, Julian was the brains and was actually realistic, unlike Simon who suggested us switching and actually had me go along with it.

"Julian, hey," I said, giving him a high hive.

He grinned. "So, the whole Gray family all back together?"

"You can say that," I said, nodding my head.

"Come on, we have to go unpack your stuff, Sai," Jason said, walking into the house.

"So," Julian said, looking at our house. "What do you think of your new house?"

I laughed. "I think I like it." Truth was, I saw this before, in a drawing my Mom made as a little kid. She showed me that she drew a house, and it was really good considering she drew it when she was 5. Little did I know back then it was really her house when she lived in America. Except, she made all the colors wild, like this. She said it was her dream house, but knew it couldn't really be painted like that because of her parents.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I realised at Camp Rock that there's gonna be big, weird, changes in life as I get older. And this... just happens to be one of them."

"... Did you just say something mature or are you some kinda robot?" he asked, knocking on my head.

I laughed and swatted his hand away. "I just grew up a little over the summer, that's all."

He gave me a blank stare. "Suuure."

I rolled my eyes. "Like Jason said, I have to go unpack. Wanna help?"

"Nothing else to do," he said, walking towards the door with me. "Would you be mad if I said I helped your Dad and Jason paint the house?"

I laughed and pushed him inside. This was gonna be some way to spend the rest of my summer, impersonating my twin brother in a foreign country.

As Julian headed up towards my door, I stopped, seeing a gate at the side of the house, slightly open. Simon said they had a backyard with a swimming pool and everything. I could hear a voice there, a girl.

"Strange," I muttered to myself.

Julian walked backwards, starring in the same direction I was. "Simon, you comin?"

"One sec," I said, running over to the small wooden gate. I quietly pushed them open.

"Dude any reason you're sneaking around your own house?" he asked behind me.

"I hear someone in the backyard," I said, standing up straight.

His eyes widened. "W-What? Um, Sai I don't think it's a good idea to go back there, right now."

I blinked, starring at him. "Why not?"

"W-Why not? Um, yeah, why, why, why not. Um, let's see, uh."

"Simon!" Dad called, making us jump. "When you're done packing, come down. There's someone I want you to meet."

I starred at him as he walked around us, heading into the backyard. "Someone for me to meet?"

Julian placed a hand on my shoulder, pulled me back to the front. "Come on, man. Unpack first, ask later."

--

I was up in my bedroom with Jason, Shane, and Julian who were helping me unpack my things. Or Simon's things actually.

"Listen Skylar. He's your dad and he does what he wants," Jason said.

I made a face. "But your his older brother!"

"Hey, it's his life. He's old enough himself to make his own decisions," Jason said, closing my drawer.

"Ok, ok," I said in defeat.

"Who is she anyway?" Shane asked, both of us curious as to _what else_ happened while we were gone. But to me, everything was new.

"Her name's Tiffany Donnel," Jason started as all of us stopped unpacking for a moment to listen. "Julian's aunt."

Shane turned to Julian. "That woman is your aunt?"

"Yeah," Julian said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "She came over during the summer because she's thinking of buying a house here. Apparently while your dad was giving me a guitar lesson, he and the witch met and 'clicked' as he says."

I made a face at him. "So you knew about this?"

Julian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"A lot happened over the summer," Jason said.

"You're telling me," I mumbled, going over to my window that overlooked the huge backyard. There I saw my Dad and this woman with short, straight, flat black hair and a short summer dress, wearing a lace white summer hat. And since her back was to my sight, I couldn't see her face. Shane walked over to try and see too. But, it only got crowded is all. The two started making out when they stopped walking hand in hand. I watched in disgust as her fingers went through his curly hair, and even more as I saw his hands around her waist and squeezing her butt- yeah I'm gonna have some trouble posing as a guy.

"Ok a lot of things freaked me out over camp but this just tops it," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah," Shane said with a nod.

"Well get used to it. They tend to do that a lot when they're alone," Jason said with an eye roll.

"Even at my house," Julian added as he shuddered.

I blew some hair out of my face. _'We'll just have to see about that.'_

"But hey, see her for yourself," Jason said to me. "Don't let me influence you."

--

"Simon over here!" Dad called as Julian and I went to the backyard.

I smiled as he came over. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Mr. Gray," Julian nodded.

We walked over around the pool and to one of the sunchairs, where a girl was laying down. The sunhat covered her face.

"Guys," my dad said. "I would like for you to meet, Tiffany Donnel."

The girls' head slowly lifted as she looked at me. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, icy like. "Hello."

I tried to make a small smile. "Hi."

Dad smiled. "Tffany this is my son, Simon."

"Wow, cute. As expected from you Nate," she said with a wink.

__

'Gag me! Please!'

Tiffany stood up to shake my hand. "Hello. Your father's talked so much about you."

"Oh did he now," I said, shaking her hand.

"I'll be right back," Dad said, walking into the house.

She laughed. "You know Simon, I've never seen a man talk about his son they way he talks about you."

"Well, he's never talked about you before," I said bluntly, which was somewhat rudemaking Julian stuffle a laugh.

"Yeah well, we met while you were at camp so I'd guess so." She looked at Julian. "Anyway, Julian, you and Simon spend a lot of time together right?"

"Um, yeah," he answered.

"Well, keep him occupied," Tiffany said, making me stare at her. Keep me occupied? Yeah, so she could have my dad all to herself. Yup, don't like her one bit. "But, I think we'll get along just fine, Simon."

I nodded, smiling. "Yup."


	5. Dad and Tiffany

--**SIMON'S POV--**

I was in my bedroom, watching TV. Life here at the palace was just amazing. But, Mom's been busy, so I spend my time exploring the palace, alone. Gets exciting. I was even able to bring a scooter with me to get around. Ha, Dad never lets me skateboard or scooter around the house, as big as it is.

I was walking around the hallways now, walking beside my scooter. I was tired standing on one leg and using the other to push. But, I was walking now because I wanted to see what was on the walls. I saw paintings. I remember Skylar told me that these were the famous paintings of the former Vanaia Kings and Queens. I made it to the end of the hallway and saw the latest paining.

"Wow," I said, looking up at it. There I saw Mom, as a teenager. 15 I think. She looked strangely a lot like... me and Skylar. But.... something told me it was different. Mom in the painting looked like her elbow was leaning on something, but the painting showed nothing but her and a room. I starred at it a bit longer and walked up to it. I let my fingers go across it as I kept a confused face.

"So this is the famous Tracy Vanaia Portrait..." I whispered. But, I remembered from my history text book at school that she requested her best friends pose for the portrait with her, because they helped her bring vampires back to civilization. And now, here I was, and the painting only showed her. "Freaky."

My fingers went to the bottom corner of the frame, and I felt something weird. Like there was something under it. "What the..."

Suddenly, I heard a quiet sound and jumped back, the painting fall right out of it's frame. It slipped down to the floor like a falling leaf. I was thinking, I was so busted. I'm so much in trouble. I'm so.... "Whoa."

My face showed the expression of.... wow. In the frame was another painting, except, different. Mom was still there, exact same pose and shadings of paint, except, her 'best friends' were in the painting with her. And they were my uncles Jason and Shane... and my Dad, as teenagers. And the thing that Mom was leaning on, was my Dad's shoulder. Jason and Shane were there as well, acting goofy and such.

"Oh my heavens," I heard my Mom say as she ran down the hall. I expected for her to break out and started yelling and lecturing. "Skylar are you alright?"

Not the reaction I was expecting. "Um, y-yeah I'm fine."

She hugged me an I hugged her back. Wow, she really does love close people. But when Mom broke off from our hug, she looked down on the floor, seeing the giant painting of herself. She looked up and at the other painting in the frame on the wall. She had an unreadable look on her face.

"Mom are you ok?"

She nodded breaking out of her trance. "Y-Yes, just perfect. Don't worry about me, Skylar."

I gave her an assuring smile and nodded. Time for me to try and get some work done. It's been days and I haven't gotten a word out of her about Dad. "Mom if you don't mind me asking.... who are those guys in the painting?"

She sighed. "Nothing, Skylar. Just old friends who posed with me when the painting was done."

I nodded. She was good. "But who exactly? The rest of these are only the kings and queens. These guys must have been important."

"You're sometimes too curious for your own good, Sky," she said, picking up the other portrait on the floor.

"Seriously Mom, please?" I asked.

"Bye bye! Can't hear you!" she said, disappearing down the hall.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Elizabeth was right. She is a kid."

I went to my room. So much for getting into out of Mom. As I did, I sat in my bed, absolutely bored to death. I looked up at the giant mirror. It was like writing a song. I come up with a melody or start of lyrics, but as I progress, I get stuck and don't know what to do. Much like my situation right now. I come up with a plan to switch lives, and now I don't know what to do. I'm not getting anywhere.

My telephone on my table started ringing, scaring me. I sighed and went over to it. "Um, hello?"

"Simon!" Skylar's voice shouted.

"Oh, it's you," I said in relief. "You won't believe it. Mom's amazing!"

"Yeah Simon I know. I lived with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Even though she thinks I'm you, she still treats me cool. No clothing specifics, I can skateboard all I want around the palace, and she makes me and Elizabeth ice cream during the night, as in we _sneak in_ desert. How cool is that?"

I didn't know why but I was suddenly full of words for stories. But, Skylar was my twin sister, of course I could talk to her about anything.

"Simon," she said sternly. "I called for a reason you know."

"Oh, right, how's the others back home?"

".... I guess it's.... normal..."

I blinked. "Ok seriously."

Skylar laughed. "For one, Jason and your Dad gave the house a new paint job."

"Oh really? Cool."

She chuckled. "Whatever you say. Shane and I haven't blabbed anything yet, so Dad, Jason, and Julian are still clueless."

"So what's the problem? Miss being a girl?"

Skylar exhaled. "Dad's in love."

A long pause. "Sorry Skylar can you repeat that? I don't speak blah."

"Simon I'm serious! It's disgusting! They keep lip locking whenever they can, she's always keeping Dad to herself, and he waits on her hand and foot. I feel pity for him, really."

"Dad? In love? No way. I mean, it's just impossible. As in can't happen."

"Well it happened," she said. "You've got to get Mom down here right away."

My head jumped. "What? No way!"

"What do you mean no way?"

"I'm still getting to know her. I want to spend more time with Mom. Just, sabotage them, split them up, do what you have to do. You'll have Julian with you to help. He's good with pranks."

"Ugh, Simon I'll try but I'm at a great disadvantage. I only met him three days ago and I'm still trying to keep my secret."

"Well, be forceful. Try to spend some alone time with Dad. If you want something, you've gotta tyy and get it, Sky."

"But Simon-"

I got a piece of wrapper from a candy and smirked, holding it up to the phone, making a crackling sound.

"Simon?"

"Skylar that you? I can barely here you there," I said, still making the crackling sound.

"Simon? Simon what's going on? Simon?"

I hung up. I mean, Skylar's my twin. I'm sure she can handle things for another day or two.

****

--SKYLAR'S POV--

I sighed, starring at my phone as I hung up. "Thanks for the help, Sai."

If he wasn't going to help me, time for me to take action.

--

I was in the kitchen, eating breakfast with everyone. Julian slept over so he was with us. It was kinda quiet.

"Awkward," Shane said, making the others look up and crack a smile. I wasn't paying attention though, playing with my food on my plate.

"Hey, Sai," Julian said, elbowing me.

"Huh?" I said, looking up and dropping my fork. Everyone at the table looked at me, and I suddenly lost everything, drawing a blank. "Um, I-I'm sorry. Excuse me, I gotta go."

No one said anything as I got out of the chair. I went up the stairs and straight to my room.

"Is he ok?" Julian asked worryingly.

"Yeah, he's been acting a little weird ever since he got back," Jason added.

Shane shrugged, drinking down some coffee. "Maybe it's because a certain dad is ignoring her."

Nate looked at Shane. "What?"

"Man, face it. Ever since that Tiffany girl came into your life, you've been spending a lot more time with her than you have with Simon, your only son. He hasn't seen you at all over the summer. Don't you think you should, you know, spend some time with him?"

Nate sighed, putting his napkin onto the table. "I'll go talk to him."

I sat on my bed, looking at Simon's guitar. I had no idea how to play, but I wanted to learn... once things get back to normal... if that was to ever become a possibility.

"Simon?" Dad called from outside the room. He opened the door. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in," I said, making him smile a little. Dad walked in and closed the door, sitting at the end of my bed. "Simon, are you alright? You're.... quiet lately."

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about some stuff is all," I said, putting the guitar down.

"Writer's block for your music?" he asked. "Usually you're always writing something down. And I haven't heard you play your guitar for a while."

"Like I said Dad, I was just thinking," I said. "Can I ask you something and promise you won't get mad?"

"You're not asking to get a tattoo again are you?"

I laughed. "No, Dad. That's far from what I was thinking."

He smiled. "So what is it?"

I brought my head up. "It's about my mom."

"Your Mom," he repeated.

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, Dad I'm becoming a teenager soon. And at Camp Rock, I was able to meet other girls, as in not just guys. And here at home.... I kinda miss it, since I'm always _around_ guys."

"So you want to know what it's like having a Mom around."

"Something like that," I said quietly. "Can you tell me about my real Mom though?"

Dad sighed. "Simon, we've talked abut your mom already."

"No we haven't, Dad. You can't leave me with the explanation that the stork brought me everytime I ask."

He laughed, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Alright, fine, you win. What is it you wanna know?"

"How did you guys meet? I mean, if you had me and a-and only me, you must have really loved her for some reason."

I tried to read my Dad's face. He seemed to be thinking a lot. "I guess I really did love her back then. Truth was, we were friends ever since we were 3."

My eyes brightened. "Wow. That long?"

"Uh-huh. We met at Pre-k. We became the best of friends. Jason and Shane called us inseparable." Dad looked at me. "Your grandparents, my parents, they had to go away, so they left me and your uncles with her family, here in this house."

"So you guys lived together all that time?"

"Yup, grew up together," he continued. "We were there for eachother a lot. But then I started showing my vampire genes hen I was 15 so you could tell how freaked out your mom was."

I laughed. I can only imagine. "And?"

"Well, let's say that little subject brought us closer together," he said. "We considered getting married when we were 18 or 19. But, after we had you, we sorta cancelled off the wedding and... we split up."

"So.... you guys split up because of me?"

"Simon don't you ever think that, ever. You had nothing to do with your mom and I splitting up. We just... lost our friendship with eachother."

"But you've been together practically all yoru lives. How could you just lose your friendship?"

He smiled and stood up. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, leave out the good parts."

Dad smiled. "Hope that helped."

I smiled up at him. "Don't worry, it did. Thanks for the talk. I needed it."

Dad came back over and hugged me, patting my back. "Not a problem, Sai."

I heard a honk outside. I looked out my window and saw a black convertible, Tiffany inside. "She's back."

Dad nodded. "Yeah." He saw my face. "Um, before I go, Sai, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, sure dad, what is it?"

"Simon... What do you think about Tiffany?"

"Tifany?... Well, she's... she's....."

He nodded. "She's....?

"Honestly Dad, she's a complete stranger to me," I said. "Why are you asking me all this anyway?"

"Because...... I'm marrying Tiffany."

I blinked. "What?"

"Well, with you wanting a Mom, I thought you'd be, happy."

"W-What?" I asked as if I was just shot through the heart. My dad, marry another woman? "D-Dad you can't marry her! It'll ruin completly everything!" And with that I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Simon where you going?" Jason asked from the kitchen.

"Backyard," I said before slamming the door.

The guys winced from the sound of the door. Nate went down the stairs and found the guys starring at him.

"Something tells me that didn't go to well," Shane said.

"Ya think?" Nate said back with a glare.

"Hello," Tiffany said, coming in herself through th efront door. "Hm, something tells me things aren't going off to a good start for a morning?"

"Not really," Nate said, falling onto his couch.

Tiffany smiled and went behind Nate, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Did you tell Simon yet?"

"Yes," all the guys answered.

Tiffany nodded with a weird expression. "And?"

"He didn't take it very well," Nate sighed out. "I don't know."

"Aw, you're stressed," she said, massaging Nate's shoulders. "Don't worry, Nate. It's all natural for Simon to act like this. I'd be worried if he didn't."

Shane rolled his eyes, placing his bowl in the sink. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jason nodded. "Me too."

"Ditto," Julian groaned from the table.

Tiffany started kissing Nate's neck. "Why don't I go talk to him? I mean, if Simon's gonna be my new son, I'll have to bond with him you know."

Nate easily gave into her kisses as he pulled her onto his lap. "You sure about that? She's sorta... sensitive about you at the moment."

Tiffany smirked, playing with his curls. "Don't worry Nate. Leave it all to me." she said, walking towards the backyard doors.

Julian scoffed. "_Leave it all to me_. Like Simon needs more Tiffany."

Shane sighed. "Just pray and hope guys. Pray, and, hope."

"Hello Simon," Tiffany said, walking over to the sun chair next to me. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not really," I said boredly, not really wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

"So, I hear your dad just broke to you the news about the engagement."

I nodded. "Basically."

"Don't worry Simon. Soon enough you'll learn what it's like to be in love," she said, trying to be nice. "I mean, love feels like one of the most amazing things when a man and woman-"

"Don't worry Tif, I know why my Dad likes you," I said, lookng at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly?"

I smiled at her. "For one, you're young, beautiful, sexy, my Dad's only human, a guy. He can't help himself."

She smirked, crossed her legs. "Being beautiful's not a crime, Simon. For your information, I love your father. And either way, we're getting married in two weeks, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah. Take it from me, Tif. Marriage is a lot more than just making out and feeling eachother, isn't it?"

She gave me an icy glare with her eyes, prbabaly wondering if I was really a kid. "Your uncles and dad underestimate you. You're a lot smarter than some kid."

"Yeah," I said smiling, leaning back. "But you won't underestimate me, will you Tiffany."

She leaned forwards. "Listen and listen good. This is the real deal, and I'm marrying your father."

I leaned forward too. "Well then, if this _is_ the real deal, then my uncles' and dad's money doesn't have anything to do with this, does it?"

Tiffany smirked. "Goodbye, Simon."

I smiled as she walked out of the backyard. "Goodbye, Tiffany. Goodbye."


	6. The Drawings

****

--SIMON'S POV--

I was in my room, looking at my ceiling since my Mom was at a Royal Ronovia Court Meeting. Finnaly, my brain sparked something. In the mirror, I saw a line on the wall, like.... a door. I turned around to look at the wall and saw the same thing. A secret room? Did anyone know about it? Did Skylar know about it? "Only one way to fine out." I got out of bed and to it. I pushed it open and it slid like a door. I gathered up my courage and walked into the dark tunnel.

At the end, I found I was in a bigger room. I felt a light switch at the side and switched it on. And to my surprise, the small room lit up. And now, I was sure that Skylar was here before. Why didn't Skylar tell me about this? "She's hiding something in here..."

I looked around the room. There was a table for drawing, all of her tools and such at the side. There was a bookshelf for her books too. I looked through many of them, all drawing books filled with wonderful works of art. There were some drawings on paper taped onto the walls as well.

"Wow... like her own personal studio....," I said with a nod. "I should get myself a hidden layer too for me and Julian. Can come in handy when Dad finds out I put mustard on the ceiling fan."

I arrived at these metal drawers. I smirked and opened the up. Inside were folders with more papers, more of Skylar's drawings. But each were labeled. "Travels... Beaches... Dresses... Dreams?" The Dreams folder caught my attention, seeing that it was her biggest folder compared to the the others. Were these drawings of what she remembered from her dreams? I was wondering to myself if I should look at these. They were in these drawers and in folders for a reason. Skyler's deepest thoughts..... Heck yeah I'm looking at these!

I licked my lips and pulled the folder out. I went over to the couch in the room and fell into it. I opened the folder and picked up a few papers. Each of these drawings looked so unique. Some were of jungles, some of Ronovia, some of many fantisies and the unimaginable, all dated and with descriptions at the backs. As I looked through them, I found about two or four papers paperclipped together, faced down at the back of the folder. I picked those up and turned them over. To my surprise.... I saw my Dad, Nate Gray. I took off the paper clip and looked at the first drawing.

"_12/4/2019_." So she made this drawing when she was 8. Pretty young and she could draw like this? Well, I was making songs since I was a little kid. I shouldn't be that surprised. I decided to read the description on the back. It looked very detailed. Then I remembered this. It was from the painting, my Dad in the painting. Did Skylar see the painting before? I was so confused right now. So, I read the description.

"_I saw this guy in one of my dreams. I saw my mom and these three guys fooling around in the ball room. I wonder if my Mom really acted that crazy, and with three boys. Weird huh? But this guy caught my attention, the one with dark brown curly hair. So, I decided to draw him so I won't forget his face. Came out very detailed for a dream. But I tend to remember all my dreams, to full detail."_

Wow, she saw Dad in a dream when she was little? And drew him? I wished I could remember the dreams I had when I feel asleep, but I always forget them or barely remember them. I went to the next drawing and saw Dad again, as a teen again. I turned it over and looked at the description.

"6/15/2021." That was father's day. "_Hey, you won't believe this. It was Today's Father's day. Yesterday I kept wondering who my father was up to the second I fell asleep. And here I am at six in the morning. I just had to draw this. I saw this guy again in my dream. I haven't seen him ever since last year in December. Just who is he anyway?_"

I gulped. This was getting freaky. She dreamed about Dad again, but still didn't know who he was. I nervously went to the last drawing of the three. And of course, there was another. But, this was ripped apart into pieces, only to be taped together. And.... this drawing wasn't like the others. Unlike them, this was in crayon, and... sorta like a childish doodle, but I could still make it out as Dad. I wondered why this was torn apart through, only to be put back by a lot of transparent tape, entirely covered by it. I turned it to the back and thankfully found a description.

"11/9/16." Skylar's birthday. Our birthday. And she just turned 5 here, so it's no wonder the drawing's different. "_Hello. This is my first drawing with writing on the back. I just turned 5 today. I fell asleep in the afternoon yesterday and during the nap I had a dream. I saw a man. He looked a bit like me, and had dark brown curly hair. So I drew him when I woke up, at 4 in the morning. My Mommy heard me and went to see what I was doing. She saw me drawing and took away my drawing. I was sad but fell back asleep. The next morning, I found my drawing in the garbage, Mommy's garbage. And it was ripped into pieces. I was able to steal it away and put the pieces back together like a puzzle. I don't know why, but Mommy must be upset with this man. Maybe that's why she tore this up and threw it away. Either way, I have to hide this away, forever. I must forget so Mommy won't be mad anymore. I will never see this drawing again."_

I wiped my eyes. Mom must really dislike Dad to have torn up her own daughter's innocent drawing of a man who resembled Dad... Or maybe... it really was Dad. And it's no wonder Skylar didn't recognize him the second time she dreamed of him. Did she really not look at this drawing ever since she was 5?

"Skylar! Dinner!" I heard Elizabeth call from outside my bedroom.

I sighed and put away all the drawings into the Dreams folder. I grabbed the paperclip and put the three drawings together. I couldn't bear to have these put away. So, I placed the Dreams folder back in the drawer, closed it, and brought the three drawings with me. I turned off the lights and ran out of the hide away. I arrived back into the light of my bedroom. I threw the drawings under my pillow. I was gonna do something with these later. But, as I did, I found another paper behind the head board of the bed, sticking out longing for light. It was faced down, another description on it too on the back. I picked it up out from behind and looked at the drawing. It was yellow and had a lot of dust too. My eyes widened as I saw two kids, on a swing set. A boy and girl. The girl was Skylar definitely. But the boy looked familiar. I turned it over to read the back.

"_7/13/2015. Today was great! I went out with my Mom today in Ronovia. But I got lost. At least I didn't cry. Actually, I was having fun, wandering around on my own for the first time. And no one recognized me as the princess! That was cool too. I spent the sunset at the park alone. But there was this one boy I made best friends with. His name was Julian._"

My eyes widened as I looked at the drawing again. Julian? _My_ best friend Julian back home?

__

"We were the same age, and we were best friends. But he had to move to the USA next week, so I snuck out of the palace to come to the park a lot where we'd meet. Here I draw our last day, here on this paper to keep the memory. Oh well. I'll probably forget where I hid this since I REALLY don't want anyone to find this. I wonder if this is what a crush feels like."

I blinked. My sister, likes my best friend? Wow that's a shocker.

...

Still wow. Makes me wonder what's going on in LA right now.

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

I was in my room playing video games with Julian at night. He was sleeping over again.

I yawned. "I'm getting bored now."

Julian nodded. "Yeah, but we can't go down because _Tiffany_ and your dad are down there." He looked at me. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just fine. Other than knowing my Dad will be marrying a stranger woman for the past three days, I've never been better." Julian sighed, knowing I wasn't feeling good at all. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. "If you're someone I'm upset with go away!" I called out, making Julian laugh.

"It's Jason!"

"Oh, come in then," I said not yelling, unsure as to why he was here. "You're up late."

"So are you guys," he said, walking in.

"Well we're kids. It's our job," I said back.

Jason laughed. "Nice cover. Anyway, I found this in the mail pile this morning. Forgot to give it to you this morning since you were out," he said, showing a yellow envelope. It was those big ones with the small bubble wrap inside.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I took the envelope.

Jason shrugged. "I dunno, doesn't say. But it's addressed to you. Night guys."

"Night," Julian and I said.

Julian looked at me, starring at my envelope. "You gonna open it?"

"I guess I do," I said, taking the top. After I ripped it off, I reached in, finding papers. My head jumped and I slowly brought it up. When I saw curly hair my eyes widened and I stopped pulling it out. "Oh no he didn't."

"What?" Julian asked. "What is it?"

I was in shock too much. "That idiotic moron he looked through my stuff."

"Who looked through your stuff?" Julian asked. "Simon what's in there anyway?"

I shook my head, laying the envelope on the bed. "Nothing, it's nothing Julian. Just.... someone I met at camp. I kept a lot of, uh, personal stuff hidden away. I guess he kept them and... sent them back to me."

He blinked. "Well..... that seems awffuly nice of him."

I rolled my eyes. "Well he shouldn't have looked through my things. He can never respect a girl."

"Um, what?"

I blinked. "U-Um, yeah! I uh, at camp h-he always tried to pick up girls in weird ways. He never respects a girl. Yeah."

Julian starred. "Simon, spill. Ever since this whole Camp Rock thing you've been acting different."

"I just changed over the summer Julian," I said, getting my envelope again.

"No. You said that you went to Camp Rock for adventure, because you said you knew you had to find something. You said that once you came back you'd be a whole new person. Now look at you. You're a lot more of a loner now, you talk differently and say strange things like 'idiotic moron'. What's up with that? You're keeping something from me."

"No I'm not! I'm just.... I just don't want to be me," I said quietly.

He starred at me different. "That sentence.... No way, couldn't be. It's almost as if you were..... No, never mind, it's impossible."

"Almost as if I were who, Julian?" I asked.

Julian shook his head. "No, nothing. Forget I said anything, Simon."

"Almost as if I were... Skylar?"

He shot his head up and starred at me. "Y-You know about her?"

I closed my eyes. "I am her."

He blinked his eyes. "B-But.... how is it even..."

I smiled, looking down at the envelope. "Have you ever noticed the resemblance between me and Simon?"

"Wait, hold on hold on," he said, shaking his head. "To get thinsgs traight, you're not Simon?'

I shook my head. "No."

"You're Skylar."

"... Yes."

"Then what are you...."

At Camp Rock, Simon and I met there. And believe me, we were even more freaked out than you were right turned out we were twins."

He starred at me. "Twins? As in, brother and sister twins?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked quietly, still awkward with telling the truth. I took out the papers from the envelope. "I wanted to meet my father." I looked at the three drawings of my Dad. then at the last one, of me and Julian as kids. Hm, Simon found this one too I suppose.

Julian sat down beside me, seeing that drawing. "It's been a long time since we saw eachother."

I smiled. "Yeah.... I grew up a lot different too. Simon's in Ronovia right now."

"Acting.... as you?"

I laughed. "Yup."

"Wow I sure would like to see that."

I smiled. "If I'm right, he hasn't spilled the secret yet. But, he's having a good time with Mom, so at least he got his wish. I'm stuck here trying to keep myself from killing Tiffany."

Julian smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, ever adventure has it's ending. And with you two, I'm sure it'll be just fine."

I looked at him. "How can you be so sure, Julian?"

He smiled. "Because the Ronovian princess I met back at the park believed everyone deserves their happy endings. ANd that includes your parents, and you and Simon."

I smiled and hugged him, catching him by surprise. "Thanks for making me feel better, again."

Julian laughed, remembering how he comforted me about being lost eight years ago in Ronovia. Eventually he hugged be back. "Sure thing, Skylar."

I let go of him. "Wow, it feels nice to be called my real name again."

"Hey Skylar!" Shane said, coming through my door.

Julian chuckled. "Yeah, real name."

Shane starred at Julian. "Oh man, um, yeah Skyler is the girl name I gave Simon! Yeah, we're giving everyone opposite gender names. Yeah, it's working out real tight."

I laughed. "Thanks Shane. But I told Julian."

"Oh thank god," Shane said, his hand on his face.

"So Shane knows?" Julian asked.

"Yup. Who do you think cut my hair?" I laughed. "So Shane, what is it? And haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry,_ Simon_. Just came to say that Tif and your dad went out to eat so it's safe for you, it's safe for _anyone_ to go down. Therefor Jason and I will be cooking dinner again now. Be down in a couple minutes?"

I saluted. "Will do."

He nodded and shut my door, walking down. Just when I thought he was gone my door opened again. "And just to be clear, I'm telling Jason. If anyone shouldn't know, it should only be your dad."

I laughed. "Fine, whatever. Thanks."

He smiled and shut the door and left, finnaly.

"So," julain said, standing up. "I'm guessing you're an artist."

I nodded. "Yeah. I like to draw my surroundings."

"Then how'd you draw your dad?" he asked, looking at the two papers in my hands.

"I had two dreams some time ago. I didn;t know who he was but I decided to draw him anyway. I don't know."

Julian looked at the other drawing inon my bed. "You forgot to explain what this one is."

I took the drawing. It had tape all over it, since it was torn apart. And on it was a red drawing in crayon. This was of dad too. The sight of it made my eyes sadden but made me smile. "My first drawing. I think I dreamed of my dad when I was 4 or 5. I wasn't a very good artist then."

Julian laughed. "Clearly. Why is it all torn up?"

I paused. "My Mom saw it and ripped it. I guess she must have really disliked my dad then."

"What about now?"

I shurgged, still starring at the paper. "I don't know. I never mentioned him to her again, afraid of how she'd react." I turned it over and saw a folded up note on the back. "A message, from Simon."

"Message?" Julain asked.

I ripped the note off and unfolded it_. "Skylar, call me when you get this._"

"WHy can't he just call you here?" Julian said outloud.

"_P.S. I can't call you with my cell phone because I accidentally threw it out the window when I was testing out my hand-made slingshot_. Wow what a shocker," I said sarcastically.

Julian laughed and we both went over to my phone. I dialed the castle's number and waited for someone to pick up.


	7. When in Ronovia

--**SIMON'S POV--**

I was laying in bed, sleeping away. Suddenly I heard my telephone on my side table ring, making me scream and fall off my bed. Typical. I shot my hand and felt around for the phone before anyone else could wake up. "What?" I barked after bringing down the phone, definitely not happy.

"Simon did I wake you up?" Skylar asked worryingly.

My eyes were wide awake as I sat up like a lightning bolt. "Skylar!"

She laughed. "I guess it's morning there in Ronovia right now."

"Ya think?" I said, climbing back up onto my bed. "I guess you got your mail?"

Skylar chuckled. "Yes."

"You mad?"

"No. At first I was but, I suppose you should thank Julian because now I want to thank you."

"Julian?" I repeated. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Hey dude," I heard a guy say on the phone.

My eyes widened. "Julian!"

"Give me back the phone," I heard Skylar say in the backround after I heard a crash. "And yes, he knows now. Turns out we met back when we were kids in Ronovia."

"I know. I read the description of lover boy."

"Shut up," she grumbled. I smirked, Julian didn't know about that little crush comment on the back of the drawing then. Ha I can so use that for blackmail later.

"So, how's things going with Dad? You break him and the chick up?" I asked, trying to fix my hair.

"They're getting married."

I froze. "They're what? What do you mean getting married?"

"You know what I mean, Simon! The dress, the rings, the vows, the whole enchilada."

I groaned, falling backwards into my pilllow. "Alright, what are we gonna do now?"

"Go with my original plan, GET MOM DOWN HERE!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, waving my hand in the air. "I saw a pic of Dad the other day and she gave me the silent treatment when I asked about him. How do you expect for me to persuade her to travel around the world to go see him?"

"By telling her who you are," she said softly. "Simon you can't be me forever."

"I know, I know, it's just," I sighed. "I really like being with Mom and I'm afraid of what she's gonna say."

Skylar laughed. "How do you think I felt when I told Julian? Shane's telling Jason right now downstairs."

"And Dad?" I asked nervously.

"He doesn't know yet," she said. "He's out right now having dinner with the wicked witch of the west."

I sighed from relief. "Ok, I'll try and get her to come down to the U.S. What are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"Do what you said, try and sabotage," she told me. "And please, hurry. The wedding's in two weeks."

"Got it," I said, hanging up. Oh gosh this is gonna be hard.

--

I was in the ballroom, plying around with a guitar I found yesterday.

"Hey Sky," Aiden said, walking down the stairs. "I didn't know you played guitar. I thought you'd be upstairs drawing like usual."

I laughed nervously. "I learned it at camp."

"Right, right," he said, sitting beside me on the stairs. "How's your blood intakes going? You're not forgetting about them are you?"

"My what intakes?" I asked. Then I mentally slapped myself. I forgot Skylar told me she was part vampire from Dad. "Oh right! Right! Um, I guess you can say I forgot for, uh, a couple days."

Aiden groaned. "Ugh, Skylar you can't forget these things. You remember the last time you forgot I had to give you a bigger dose with a bigger needle."

I blinked. "Bigger needle?" Gosh how does Skylar deal with getting shots in her arm every single day?

He smirked, coming closer. "I know you're not Skylar."

My head jumped. "W-What?"

"I'm a vampire. I can sense you don't have any vampire genes in you," Aiden said.

"Well, I guess I should tell somebody. You know about Simon?"

He smiled, placing an arm around my shoulders. "I know you _are_ Simon, for one. I could tell from the day you came back from Camp Rock."

"Then why didn't you tell?"

Aiden shrugged. "Well I like a good wothwhile adventure story. And your mom hanging out with her lost son seemed like something exciting, until she finds out."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," I mumbled. "How do you know about Simon?"

Aiden laughed, bringing his hand through his brown hair. "Nate used to panic so much when Tracy was pregnant with you and your sister, it was madness."

"So you knew them even back then?" I asked, smiling.

"Duh, I'm the youngest Gray, your uncle."

I gaped. "I have another uncle? Wow."

"Yeah, Rika knows too since she's my best friend."

I smiled. "Seems everyone in my Dad's time had a best friend that's a girl."

"Except Shane," Aiden said.

"Oh no, he found someone at Camp Rock when he became an instructor. He said he had a crush on this girl named Mitchie when they went to camp there and now they're both instructors. They won't admit to anything that they're together though when it's so obvious."

Aiden laughed. "Yup, you're definitly a Gray."

I smirked. "I know."

He looked at me. "You know now you'll have to tell your Mom now, don't you?"

I sighed. "Thought so."

--

It was the afternoon, and I went to my Mom's study, where she was supposed to be doing paper work. When I looked through the door, I saw her asleep at her desk. I laughed at the sight.

Aiden pushed my back. "Go on."

"Do I have to?" I whispered, only making him push me more.

"Knock knock," Aiden said, waking her up. "Someone's here to see you."

Mom smiled. "Oh, Skylar. Hey, come in come in. I'm just...."

"Drooling on forms," Aiden mumbled, making Mom shoot him a playful glare. I walked into the room and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"So, Skylar. What is it you need to talk about?"

I sighed and looked down, deciding not to make eye contact. It felt like I was about to get in trouble, like how Dad lectures me when my pranks go too far, which happens a lot with huge consequences. I thought I'd be used to it by now. "It's about Skylar, Mom."

She smiled with a face, probably wondering why I was speaking in third person. "Ok Skylar. What about you."

I shut my eyes. "Not me! Skylar's in LA with her father, Nate Gray!"

Mom starred at me in shock and confusion and looked up, seeing Aiden smiling at the door with his arms crossed, nodding his head. She then looked back at me, who still had my eyes starring at my knees. "You're not Skylar?"

I finnaly brought my head up. "No."

She covered my mouth. "Simon?"

I sighed. "Skylar and I met at camp, and decided to switch places." I looked at Mom in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I just... dreamt of meeting you all my life and, I never pass down an opportunity. And Skylar always wanted to meet Dad so she agreed. I-I'm sorry Mom."

She sat up and went around her desk, hugging me. "Oh, Simon you don't have to be sorry."

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I'm not saying I'm exactly proud but... on the other hand I guess I am that you two were able to pull off such a thing. If I were 15 right now, I'd say way to go."

I smiled. "Jason and Shane would have said the same thing if I were back home."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Those two knuckle heads. If they ever have children the mother better be responsible." She looked at me. "But if they helped Nate raise you, they must be doing something right."

We heard sobbing from the door and turned around, seeing Rika and Elizabeth tearing their eyes with tissues, Aiden watching and trying to comfort them.

"Ahhh," Rika wailed. "This is probably the most touching moment in my entire life," she sobbed as Aiden closed out door for our privacy.

I chuckled, wiping my eye. "So, I guess you'll have to switch us back now, huh."

Mom sighed, looking down again. "Technically, you belong with your father and Skylar belongs with me."

I looked up. "His and her kids. Sorry Mom but this arrangement totally sucks."

Mom chuckled. "Yes it does, it tottaly sucks."

I smiled. "Well then, why don't we book a flight to America, go see Dad and Skylar and sort this whole thing out."

She kissed my head. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

We hugged again. I smiled, never so relieved in my life. She wasn't mad. I guess she never gets mad. Perfect mom! And, now I got what I wanted, she loves me for me. Now the only thing left to worry about is Dad and his wedding...

****

--SKYLAR'S POV--

I walked down the stairs, seeing Dad there watching TV. I had just got off the phone with Simon saying operation bring mom together with dad was a success, and they were gonna book registrations to come to America. Except, the problem was, where were they gonna stay? Definitely not a hotel. The paparazzi would be insane! And not here definitely, with Tiffany coming all the time and Dad being all kissy kissy and gosh. And to add to my problems, Simon didn't even tell Mom Dad was getting married! How can a 12-year old boy make things so difficult? I guessed that it was up to me to get things done. And, he was lucky I had a plan up my sleeve.

"Um, hi Dad," I said awkwardly, going down the stairs.

He looked up. "Simon. Hey."

I walked over to him. "Um, I thought about what you said last night."

Dad looked at me with a face. "You did?" he asked in disbelief.

I laughed. Simon probably never listened to Dad's lectures. "I did. And, I am willing to give Tiffany a chance."

"You are?" he asked again in disbelief.

I laughed. "Dad."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're so stubborn most of the time," he said as I sat down beside him. "Is that all you came down here for?"

"Not quite," I said, holding my hands together. "About the wedding, where did you say it was gonna take place again?"

"Um, we're heading over to New Jersey where Tiffany's family is. My side of the family is only me and your uncles so it's no use bringing her huge family just for us."

"Ah," I said. I feel sorry for Tiffanny's family, being related to such a cruel, cruel woman. "New Jersey you say?"

"Yeah, that's, what I said," he said looking at me. "Why?"

"Um, I was wondering, if we're going to New Jersey, why don't we go early to stay in Camp Rock? Away from the city and all, just me, you, Tiffany, Shane, Jason, alone in an empty camp where we can spend some quality bonding family time, you know."

Dad starred at me. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad idea. But why are you suggesting this? Based on past experiences, you're very thorough with your 'schemes'."

I laughed. "Dad you're getting married! This is no time for schemes! At least until after the honeymoon. Then I assure you I'll be one hundred percent back to normal!" I hope. "And besides, Shane can talk to Mitche to help with arrangements for staying there! And Grandpa Brown owns the place so I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting us use it for a little bit."

Dad sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but ok. I'll tell Tiffany later today."

I grinned and hugged him. "Thanks Dad!" And with that I ran up the stairs.

Dad smiled, looking back to the TV. "I can only imagine what the turn outs of this little trip will be."


	8. Let the Plan Begin

--**SIMON'S POV--**

I walked into my Mom's room, seeing her in the mirror wearing her usual clothes and trying to fix her hair, Elizabeth, Rika, and Aiden trying to help her in every way possible, which wasn't going well since Mom was spazing.

"Oh gosh I haven't felt so nervous ever since my coronation as Queen," Mom said, looking the the mirror blow drying her hair. "I mean, I haven't seen Nate in over 12 years and now," she turned to Elizabeth. "Look at me Elizabeth. Do I look like the same 15-year old I was before?"

Aiden laughed. "You sure act like it."

Rika whacked him him over the head. "Aiden you ain't helping."

I laughed and came in, finally wearing something other than hoodies and tight jeans. "Well? How are things going here?"

"Oh, you look just like him," Mom said smiling at me. "But gah I'm supposed to be a queen and yet I look like a teenage American strip dancer."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Now why do you say that?"

Mom looked at her mirror. "I don't know. My hair's still boyish and messy like it used to be. Now a days it's considered sexy like."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked.

"See that's why you need a woman raising you, not just guys," she said, waging her finger at me, making me blink.

"Tracy, Tracy," Elizabth said, grabbing her shoulders. "You look fine. Just be yourself."

She sighed. "But how on earth am I supposed to do that? I can't remember the last time I was myself. Last time I was myself I didn't rule a country!"

"See that's why we're going _away _from your country. So you can at least try to live a normal life," Rika said.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Girls and their drama. Simon do you ever face things like this back home?"

"No I do not."

"My point," he said. "Makes me wonder why I didn't go with my brothers."

Mom laughed, grinning. "I can answer that! It's because he loooves Rika."

Aiden looked at my Mom like he wanted to kill her. "You are so lucky you're Queen."

Mom rolled her eyes. "So Simon, did you talk to your father?"

I blinked. "Um, yes, I just did! He said for us to meet him at Camp Rock in new Jersey."

"Lier," Rika mouted to me while I mouthed shut up.

Mom sighed, nodding. "Camp Rock, I've heard about that before. Oh I feel like punching someone."

"Oh no, don't go there again Trace," Elizabeth said. "You remember what happened with the table and the cake."

Mom scoffed. "It was Shane and his stupid hair drier that made me trip!"

"Ok," I said, stepping backwards with my hands in my pockets. It was like I traveled back in time. They're acting like teenagers. "I hope Skylar's doing better than I am."

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

We arrived outside Camp Rock. There I saw Mitchie there to greet us. "Hey guys."

"Mitchie! What's up?" Shane asked, rushing out of the van first.

Jason turned around from the front seat. "They so like eachother."

"Duh," I said, making Julian laugh.

"Thanks for letting me come," Julian said, taking off his seatbelt.

"No problem," Dad said. "You seem like part of the family so it's natural you come with us."

All of us, including Tiffany who had to sit behind me the whole way, climbed out of the van.

Julian breath in and out. "Wow, so this is the famous Camp Rock Simon's been telling me about."

I laughed, jumping out. "Sure is. But now we have to get settled in before Mom arrives."

"Oh right," Julian said. "When's that gonna be?"

I poked my chin. "Hm, I dunno. But they should be in the country by now."

Julian looked at me. "What?! What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I can't do everything!" I panicked.

"Hey guys," Shane said, popping out behind the van. "We're all gonna go unpack. You two go to your cabin too."

"Right," we said as I led Julian down campus.

--

Julian and I breathed in and out, sitting on the ground beside a tree.

"I thought you knew your way around this place," Julian said.

"Sorry. It seems it's better when there're people around. Now it's like I'm going in circles since everything looks the same. There aren't any signs anywhere like before!"

"Wait," Julain said. "I gotta use the bathroom."

I blinked. "Then you don't have to wait for me."

"Well where's the bathroom?!"

"Like I'm supposed to know?" I said. "We're in the woods. Use a tree or something."

"Skylar I am not gonna use a tree!"

"Well what other choice do you have?"

He groaned and ran behind the tree as I rolled my eyes. "And I thought girls were dramatic."

"Hello?" called a familiar voice. "Anyone here?"

My eyes widened. "Mom."

"What?" Julian said behind the tree.

Instead I ran off. I couldn't let her find me. Not yet. Unfortunately, she did.

"Oh, hey Simon," Mom said, seeing me. "I thought you were with the others getting the bags."

She thought I was Simon. "Oh yeah! I was! But I asked if I could walk around a bit you know, explore the place."

She looked at me. "Nice clothes."

I looked at myself. "Hehe, um, thanks. Oh! And uh, t-the others told me to tell you to uh, meet at the docks later, You know, w-where the water is?"

Mom blinked, starring at me. "Um, sure. You coming?"

My eyes widened. "No! No! You go! I uh... gotta use the bathroom."

She eyed me weirdly. "Um..... ok then."

I grinned like an idiot and after she left I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"She gone?" Julian asked, coming out behind the tree.

"I am sooo way in over my head!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist and running. "Come on, we gotta go find Simon!"

"We're gonna what- Whoa!" he yelled as I ran, fast. As we did, we finnaly made it to where the cabins were. I walked up to the one I told where I would be staying. After opening the door, I found someone already there.

"Simon!"

He turned around. "Oh my gosh-"

I tackled him in a hug. "Oh my gosh you're here!"

Simon laughed, hugging me back. "Good to see you too, Skylar. And Julian."

He smiled. "Don't worry. I've taken good care of your sister."

"Good to know."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, we've got our people here in one place here in Camp Rock. All we have to do is get them together."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Simon asked.

I smiled, bringing my arms around the shoulders of Julian and Simon. "Just leave it to me, boys. You may think that the guys of the Gray Family are the only schemers. Well apparently, so am I."

The two boys looked at eachother. "She must have gone to FBI Princess school," Simon muttered, making Julian nod.

--

"Alright so we in with the plan?" I asked.

"Seems fitting," Simon said approvingly. "Very devious, very planned. I'm proud to call you my sister," he said with a grin as he placed an arm around me.

Julian rolled his eyes. "But this all will only work if their meeting goes well. What if they get mad at eachother or something? It could ruin the entire thing. Not to mention it could ruin the two of you."

Simon blinked, starring at Julian. "Not, helping man."

"No, no, Julian's right. We have to make sure their meeting is alright. It's the cornerstone of everything."

Now Simon starred at me. "What's a corner stone?"

Julian hung his head as I slapped my forehead. "In your language Simon, we have to make sure they don't ground us for this."

We heard the door open and saw Mom looking all tired. When she looked up, she saw us, the both of us, together. I had no idea at the moment whether I should be happy or scared.

"We're so grounded," Simon muttered, making me elbow him.

"Gah, I'm seeing double now," Mom said, running her hand through her hair.

I smiled, standing up. "Mom, it's me, Skylar."

Mom smiled and hugged me, me hugging her back. Simon joined in on our hug as Julian watched.

"Oh, I can't believe you two are together," Mom said, but then she broke from her hug. "But how can you two do this to me?! You are so grounded!"

"Simon slumped his shoulders. "Figures."

"Hey guys we finished-"

We all looked at the door and saw Jason and Shane peeking in.

"packing..." Shane said, finishing his previous sentence.

"Are we caught?" Jason spoke up.

Mom's eyes widened. "Shane? Jason?"

She squealed and ran to them, hugging her. They lifted her into the air in hugs and were jumping and shouting. Well, at least she wasn't mad at us, for the mean time.

I laughed. "You know if we were in public I would be so embarrassed right now."

"Ditto," Simon agreed.

"Yup," Julian said.

"Ugh, you guys. I can't believe it's actually you," Mom said, hugging them both.

"Haha, we can't believe it's you either. You don't look like a queen," Jason laughed.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Who cares, it's the same Trace we had all that time ago. Except she has kids."

Mom looked at me and Simon. "Now, back to business."

"Aw man," the three of us groaned, sitting onto the bed.

Shane and Jason shut the door closed so no one would disturb. Then Mom walked over to the three of us, arms crossed. "Now, talk. I saw your father you know."

"You saw Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes! Standing right under a tree with this other woman. And when he saw me through the trees it was like he saw the ghost of Sarah!"

"Who?" Simon asked.

"You be quiet," she said, pointing at finger at him, making him jump. "Now, one of you, I don't know who, but one of you are gonna explain to me why you brought me here without your father knowing!"

"Someone's mad," Shane whispered.

Mom looked at him. "Shane."

"Sorry, sorry, I'll be quiet," he said with a face.

"But Mom-"

"Skylar," she said sternly. "Your father seems perfectly fine with his, beautiful, dress wearing, fiance."

"Ms. V, if it's alright for to call you that," Julian said. "Simon and Skylar were only doing this for you and their Dad."

Simon smiled. "Yeah Mom. I mean, you two are perfect for reachother."

Mom turned back to us. "HOLD IT!" she shouted suddenly turning around. The three of us bent over and saw Shane and Jason trying to make a run for it. Wow Mom must have eyes on the back of her head. "Does everyone know something I don't?"

"...Dad's getting married," I blurted out, making Simon and Julian stare at me wide eyed. I was in the middle of the two of them.

Mom's eyes widened as she looked like _she_saw a ghost. She was about to fall backwards until Jason suddenly placed a chair behind her for her to land in. Talk about convenient.

"But Mom she's Curela De vil she's horrible for him," I continued out, pleading.

"And, we figured out that the only way for him to not marry her is, no wait, Skylar you talk. I might get us into more trouble with my words."

I laughed. "Is that if he sees you again, Mom."

"What? Guys, that's... that's insane," Mom said, shaking her head. She looked at Shane and Jason again. "And you two knew?"

"Um, what? Nooo," Jason stammered.

"Yeah! Come on Trace. Don't you think we're better than that?" Shane added.

Mom starred at them the same way, saying that she didn't believe them and that she could kick their butts if they didn't tell the truth.

"Yes," the two gave in.

"So this is what a mom acts like," Simon muttered.

Mom sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Listen. Nate Gray and I, have absolutely nothing in common, anymore."

Simon looked up at her. "But Mom-"

"No. You are going to your father and are going to tell him that the only reason I came was to switch you two back. Now, let's do what we have to do and be done with it, understood?"

Simon, Julian, and I looked at eachother. So much for a good plan.

"Actually, Mom," I spoke up, turning back on the imaginary light bulb floating over my head. "You know, we've already come this far. And, if that's how Dad reacted then, imagine how he'd react he he saw you for real."

She starred at us crossed armed with an odd expression of her face.


	9. Meet Again

Alright, I was here, sitting at the docks, wearing a shirt and swimming trunks, Simon and Julian wearing the same thing. Mitchie, Shane, Aiden, Rika, Jason, and Elizabeth were out on the docks with us having a picnic. Hey, it's a pretty big place, like a board walk with a lot of canoes on the sand at the end of it. You won't believe how Jason and Elizabeth reacted when they saw eachother though. It was soooo funny how Mom and Shane were trying to get them together. I guess those two knew eachother before.

"I can't believe you got us out of that mess with Mom," Simon said to me.

I smiled. "Well, I know my way with words. And besides, it _was _the truth."

Julian looked at me. "You sure it's really gonna work?"

I shurgged. "I hope." I looked up and saw my Mom sitting at the end of the docks, her legs drifting up over the water, starring out on the ocean. She did that a lot in Ronovia. I smiled and looked around, seeing Dad. "Guys I see him!"

We looked and saw Dad, walking along the docks. He was starring forward. I could tell he saw Mom, sitting right there. Julian, Simon, and I were watching. All the others were watching close by, also seeing Dad. He began walking towards her, like some lost puppy.

I smirked. "Told ya."

He continued walking, not watching where he was going. And with that, he sometimes tripped over some pieces of wood sticking out unevenly on the boardwalk. Finally Mom looks over and sees him. Just when I thought they were gonna run to eachother and glisten their love sick eyes like most fairy tales, Dad trips _again _and this time falls into the water with a huge splash. Our mouths dropped open as Mom covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"Wow didn't see that comin," Aiden said starring.

Simon chuckled. "I never knew Dad could be so clumsy."

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"Nah," Shane said. "Look."

I looked forward and saw Mom looking over the water, sticking her arm in it. She helped pull Dad out, who was now soaking wet. "Oh my, are you alright?" she asked, still smiling.

Dad looked up and saw her, and was completely surprised if I don't say so myself. "I-I'm just fine," he stuttered, making it all the more amusing.

I couldn't help it anymore. I got up and ran to them. I was smart enough to grab a towel with me too.

"I... I'm stunned to see you here," Dad said. "But, you don't looked too stunned to see me."

Mom modded and looking down, smiling. "Actually-"

"Dad," I said, arriving there. "I can explain why she's here."

Dad looked at me. "Simon you know who this is?"

"Yes and... I'm not Simon," I said.

"Actually, I am," Simon said, catching up beside me.

Dad looked at the two of us. "Simon?.... Skylar?...."

Mom placed her hands on our shoulders behind us. "They switched places on us, Nate."

He smiled, mouth still open. "You're telling me I had Skylar with me all this time? Come over here."

I went over to him and hugged him, smiling.

"Ah, I can't believe it's really you," he said. "Last time I saw you you were crying. And now look at you you're all wet."

I laughed. "It's ok Dad."

He looked at Simon. "And you're meaning to tell me that _you _were in Ronovia all this time?"

Simon grinned. "Told you I could top that last prank I did at the restaurant."

I looked at him weirdly. "Ok why.... Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

Mom laughed. "Um, Simon, Skylar. Would you mind letting me and your father talk, privately?"

Simon smiled. "Sure."

I nodded. "Yeah, take your time," I said, handing Dad the towel.

The two parents smiled as their two children ran back to the others.

"Wow," Nate said, drying his face with the towel. "Seeing them together?... Seeing you?"

Tracy smiled and sat down on the docks. "Kinda unbelievable isn't it."

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, Tracy. Or does everyone call you Teresa now or your majesty."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's ok. The others still call me Tracy."

"Nate there you are!" Tiffany said, arriving in the scene.

Simon glared and picked up a piece of bread and was about to throw it all the way at her until Julian and I grabbed his arm and knocked him down, making the adults stare at us.

"Oh! Nate! You met Teresa! I ran into her a while ago and invited her to our wedding!"

Nate looked at her. "You know my fiance?"

Tracy smiled. "Well I didn't know she was your fiance."

Tiffany looked at them. "Huh? I don't get it. How did you two meet? And Nate, why are you all wet?"

Nate chuckled. "This is one small world."

Tiffany kept her fake smile. "How small?"

I popped out beside her. "Hey Tif."

She looked at me. "Hello."

"How's it going?" Simon said, on the other side of her.

She looked at us both and yelped each time she turned around. It was kinda funny yet annoying at the same time. I don't know which, unless there's a word to describe both.

"Tiffany, Tiffany, um, did I ever tell you Simon was a twin?" Nate said.

She looked at him. "No, I'm afraid you left out that little detail."

Simon smiled at her. "Don't worry Tiffany. Dad didn't tell me either. And I'm the real Simon by the way. That over there is Skylar. She was being me while I was pretending to be her."

"And this," I resumed. "Is our mother, Teresa Vanaia."

Tiffany looked at the two. "You two were married?"

"Um, not exactly _married_," Mom laughed nervously.

"Oh wow. What a small world indeed," Tiffany said.

"And getting smaller," Nate said.

I smiled, looking at everyone. Yup, the meeting went just perfect if you ask me. And now, we can get on with our plan.

--

I was in my room, getting dressed into my pajamas. I came out of the bathroom, seeing the guys writing music. When they looked at me their heads jumped. "What?"

Simon laughed. "Sorry, it's just, you look more like a girl now with girl pajamas."

"Um, y-yeah, what he said," Julain said.

I smiled. "Well, I don't have to be a guy anymore. So I assumed it was safe," I said, walking over to them. "What are you guys going?"

"Writing another song," Simon told me. "We're trying to figure out some lyrics."

"Sounds hard," I said, looking at the paper.

"Not really," Julian told me. "They can be anything really."

I nodded. "I see. I guess it's just the melody that goes with the lyrics that are hard for me to make."

Simon shrugged, putting down his guitar. "So, Mom and Dad met. What are we gonna do about tomorrow morning?"

I took out my giant rolled up paper with 'The Plan' on it. "Well, step one complete. They met. Now step two, we've gotta push them closer together."

"How though?" Julain asked.

I mirked. "Well I got something."

"What something?" Simon asked, me expecting a good answer.

I smiled, picking up my cellphone. "Guys, get dressed. I'm making reservation for dinner."

Simon and Julian blinked then starred at eachother in confusement.

--

"Come on Dad, you're gonna love it," Simon said as he, Julian, and Nate got to the front of camp, all dressed up with dress shirts and pants and ties and such.

Nate laughed. "Ok, what are you planning now?"

"Not tellin," Simon smirked. He and Julian looked behind his dad, making Nate turn around too. And right there they saw me and Mom coming, wearing dresses and being all fixed up. Mom was wearing a black dress and black high heel sandals with a see-through scarf going around the edges of her shoulders wrapped around her arms. I was wearing a light blue sun dress and flats.

"Wow," the three guys said.

I smiled as my mom blushed, till holding my hand. We walked to the guys as a limo pulled up. The window rolled open and we saw Geroge there.

"Geroge!" I said in surprise. "You actually made it!"

He tipped his hat. "Of course, Miss Skylar."

Julian starred. "You got a limo back in Ronovia?"

Simon grinned. "I know, it's cool right?'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed their arms. "Come on you two."

Julian and Simon whined as I pulled then around to get inside the limo.

"Any idea where we're going?" Tracy whispered.

"Not a clue," Nate said.

"Right," Tracy said with a nod, chuckling.

George got out of his seat and opened the door to the back of the limo. "Miss Tracy."

She smiled and slipped into the limo.

"Master Nate. Good see see you again," George greeted.

Nate smiled and nodded. "Mind telling me what the kids planned?"

George shook his head. "Sorry. I got strict instructions from Miss Skylar not to say a peep."

Nate sighed and went inside the limo, George shutting the door. He went to the front, me ad the guys were sitting there right behind him.

"So?" I asked with a grin.

Geroge smiled to me. "They're in the limo, Miss Skylar. Not to worry."

Simon laughed. "This is gonna be some night won't it."

After the limo drive out of Camp Rock, we arrived at the boardwalk in the city, just as planned. We all climbed out of the limo, as our parents looked around confusingly.

"Wow," Julian said, loking around the night sky. At the horizon was the buldings of the city, all lit up. "I'm glad I came."

"Guys, is this where we're eating?" Dad asked, looking around.

"No," Simon said, lifting his arm and pointing out on the water. There in a distance was a lit up boat that looked like a mini cruise. "_That's_ where we're eating."

Mom and Dad starred in awe at the sight while me and my two best friends grinned. After George escorting us to the boat by speedboat, we climbed up the stairs of the place, savoring every moment.

"Well, it's our's for the night," I said, leading them.

"And how are we gonna afford this?" Dad asked.

"Come on Dad. I'm a princess. All my life I've always taken it for granted. Now, it seems that it came in handy seeing I got all this free."

Julian laughed. "People these days will do anything for royalty."

Mom looked at us. "And the press?"

"Why do you think we're having dinner in the middle of the water?" I said, coming to a door.

"Nate and Tracy, your dinner awaits." Simon pushed the door open and walked in, everyone following. It looked like a small ballroom with romantic settings and a table right there with candle lights.

"Dad looked at it. "The table's only set for two."

"That's just it... we're not joining you," I said smiling.

"But we are," Elizabeth said, coming out another door wearing an on deck white uniform. Jason, Aiden, and Rika came with her, wearing the same thing

"Us too," Jason said.

"And we'll be playing some music," Shane said, coming out with Mitchie. He was wearing a tux and Mitchie was wearing a red dress.

Tracy laughed, hanging her head down. "You guys did all this?"

All of the adults pointed at me, Simon, and Julian, making Mom and Dad look at us too.

"You're not gonna ground them are you?" Julian said suggestively.

Simon smiled. "Sit, eat your dinner. We'll be out of your hair."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Sail through time, back to yester-year."

As Mitchie and Shane in the backround started playing their instruments, playing a serenading tune, and the others got the food. Tracy and Nate sat down at the table, somewhat awkwardly.

"Can you believe them?" Nate chuckled.

Tracy nodded. "Yeah. They're just as crazy as we were as kids."

"Got that right," Nate said.

--**TRACY'S POV--**

I felt so nervous right now. I am going to kill Simon and Skylar later.

"Un, listen," Nate began, feeling just as awkward as I was. "We... may never be alone again so.... let's talk."

I sighed. "Alright then?"

He looked at me. "I know that... we were young back then. And now, we're older, smarter...."

"I know. I'm sure that the guys know that too..." I made eye contact with him. "Are you still angry with me?"

Nate smiled. "Trace, I told you before and I'll say it again. I don't regret sleeping with you all those years ago. After all, we got two troublesome miracles from it."

I laughed. "That's true.... But why'd we have to do it when we were 18?"

"Well, we got caught up in the moment. Nothing we can do about it now."

We looked over and saw Julian, Skylar, and Simon peeking over from the doors. When they were caught they went back in, making me and Nate laugh.

"But you're right Nate. I still have to go back to Ronovia and... I do have to bring Skylar with me."

"Oh yeah," Nate said. "But we can't split them up now that they've met."

"Well, you can have the twins for half the year and then you can send them over to me for the other half."

"Guys you can't have them attend two different schools each year. That's insane," Shane spoke up, only to be elbowed by Mitchie.

Nate laughed. "Shane's got a point."

I sighed. "Yes, he does. What's wrong with the world right now?"

Shane glared at me while Nate and I laughed. Then Jason came out from the back door holding a plate with two glasses with drinks on them. "For you guys."

We each took a cup and thanks Jason who smiled.

Nate held up his glass. "Well, to...."

"To Simon and Skylar," I finished, holding up my glass. He smiled and we clinked out glasses together and drunk it, only to spit it back out at the same time onto the floor. We could swear we heard laughs from Shane and Mitchie.

I laughed, wiping my mouth with my napkin. "I never did like alcohol."

Nate smiled, doing the same. "Then I guess we got something in common. We spit out the drinks we dislike."

We laughed again. This was going smoother than I thought. "Well, let's get this show on the road, put on a good face for everyone since they're trying so hard."

"... Yeah," Nate said as we ate out dinner quietly.


	10. Sabatoge

**--SKYLAR'S POV--**

It was yet another day, and Mom and Dad were still awkward with eachother sometimes. No signs of love yet.

"We're running out of time, you know," Julian said on his labtop as he sat on his bean bag chair.

"I know," I said worryingly, pacing back and forth. "The wedding's next week. Why aren't Mom and Dad getting together?"

Simon shot his head up from his guitar. "Wait! I know why!"

"You do?" Julian and I asked at the same time.

Simon glared. "Now I know how Shane feels. Guys, it's because of Tiffany. If anything, I know Dad never cheats. And he's promised to Tiffany at the moment."

"What promise? Me and you are enough proof of their old promise," I said.

Simon looked at me. "Seriously Skylar. Unless we get rid of Tiffany, none of your plans will do anything."

"Well what _can_ we do?" Julian asked.

"All that we can do is do what we're doing now, try and bring them together," I said sadly. "What do Americans do for family bonding?"

Julian and Simon looked at eachother unknowingly. "Um, there's camping," Julian said absentmindedly. "Just throwing something in there."

I grinned. "That's perfect!"

Julian blinked. "I didn't mean it you know."

"Well I do!" I said, still smiling. "The three of us, Mom, and Dad! We can all go to the far side of Camp Rock and do some real camping!"

Simon laughed. "Skylar do you know anything about camping?"

"Not one bit!" I said, calming down. "But I got you two with me so it won't be that bad."

Julian sighed. "Well then, I guess we're going camping."

Simon scoffed. "Yeah, nothing says family bonding like bugs and fish."

I rolled my eyes. "And you call yourselves men."

Julian and Simon blinked and starred at me as I got my bag, packing my stuff.

"She's not like most girls is she," Julian said.

"She's not like most _princesses,"_ Simon stated.

--**SIMON'S POV--**

"We're what?" Nate asked.

"You're going camping!" I exclaimed excitingly. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"But why with your mom?"

Simon made a face. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

Dad looked at me. "Sai, I'm getting married next week to Tiffany remember? I don't think it'd be wise to spend a weekend with your mom."

I smirked, crossing my arms. "Ooh, I get it. You think you might fall for Mom again if we all go camping!"

"No I'm not," Dad defended.

"Yes you are," I said poking him in the arm.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Haha you so are!"

"No I'm not."

"Dad likes Mom, Dad likes Mom," I shouted in a singing voice.

Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're too much like your Mom, Simon."

"So does that mean you'll go?" I asked grinning.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Yes!" I shouted punching the air. Then my eyes snapped open, my face on confusion. "You smell smoke somewhere?"

Dad's eyes widened "Oh shoot the stove!" he shouted, running to the other room.

I blinked, standing. "Ok..."

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

"Sky I'm not going camping," Mom said, shooting arrows, doing archery.

"Please Mom?" I pleaded with my hands folded. "I've never gone camping and now seems like the perfect opportunity."

"But why do I have to come?" she asked with an annoyed face.

"Because I want to spend this exquisite part of my life with my mother," I said, batting my eyelashes.

She blinked. "You've outgrown the batting eyelash thing, Skylar."

"JUST PLEASE COME!" I cried out, hugging her ankles. "Don't leave me with Dad, Simon, and Julian! I'll be the only girl! No I'll dieeeeeeee!"

"Alright I'll go camping!" she said with a look on her face. "You are so weird sometimes."

I grinned, still hugging her ankles. "Well of course. I'm a Gray from Dad's side of the family."

Mom rolled her eyes "Apparently in the Gray family, Nate is the only sane person left."

--

We were waiting at the center of the cabins, dressed and our bags packed with the necessities. Julian brought his labtop since he seems he can't live without it. Oh well, might come in handy. The three of us were waiting for our parents, who were taking forever.

"I can understand Mom taking long, but what about Dad?" Simon mumbled.

Julian shurgged, typing things on his labtop. "I don't know. Your Mom's a queen and your Dad's getting married soon. I can think of a million reasons as to why they're taking so long."

I finnaly heard the sound of a door open and saw Dad coming out, holding his bag as well. But then I saw Tiffany coming out as well, wearing a sports bra and a zip up tight sweater that matches. She wore tight pants as well and new white sneakers to go with it, as well as a small bag. Mom came behind them, wearing the same thing she wore before.

"Oh boy," I said, getting Julian's and Simon's attention.

"Dad? What is this?" Simon asked, pointing at Tiffany and Mom.

Mom smiled. "We can a little discussion in our cabin while getting ready. And with Skylar's talk of family bonding, I thought that instead of _me_ going, Tiffany should take my place.

"What?" the three of us said with priceless faces.

"Mom that's not what I meant," I said.

She smiled at me. "At least you won't be the only girl, Skylar."

"And come on guys, this way you can bond with Tiffany. She's going to be marrying me and you guys need to get used to the idea of having her as a Mom. Ok?" Dad said.

"But Dad-"

"No Simon," Dad added with the same look, making Simon pout and narrow his eyes. "Come on, lets' go."

"Bye guys," Mom said, waving as we climbed into the van, dad driving off.

Rika came out of the cabin, seeing Mom waving all of us off as we disappeared. "I'd pay big money to see her survive out in the wilderness."

Mom rolled her eyes. "At least now I can get a good vacation over the weekend."

"So much for a good plan," Simon grumbled.

"I know. I thought we'd actually do it," Julian said, just as upset.

I looked out the window as Dad drove. "Don't worry about a thing guys."

"How can you say that?" Simon asked.

I smirked. "If this is the case, then instead of pushing Mom and Dad together, we can push Dad and Tiffany apart. Get it?"

Simon grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Ohh, I hear a lot of good pranks coming along."

"Is that all you can think about?" I said laughing a bit.

Simon shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "Well it seems it's the only thing we'll be doing on this mini trip."

--

As we walked, we were out of campus and in the woods, hiking. And, Tiffany was in the back, dragging herself.

"Oh God," she breathed out. "I can't take any more of this."

"Let's stop," Dad said, turning around.

Me, Simon, and Julian groaned. "Again?" I whined.

"Dad at this point _snails_ could have made it to the lake by now," Simon said.

"And that's a true face," Julian said.

"I don't care," Nate said with a smile. "Tiffany isn't used to these woods."

"Neither is Skylar but you don't see her huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf!" Simon shouted, giving me a vain as I whacked him upside the head. Meanwhile, we saw Julian behind Tiffany. He was placing a bunch of rocks into her bag, to make it heavier. We smiled. Good thinking Julian.

"Too tired," she breathed out. "Can someone hand me my spring water?"

"Whatever," I muttered, going over there. Julian got her water bottle out of her bag and handed it to me to give to Tiffany. Before I could walk over to her, I saw something on the ground, a lizard. I smiled, picking it up. "Excellent..."

"Oh boy," Julain said, rolling his eyes. He knew I came up with something.

Simon was grinning the whole time, his hands on his bag straps around his shoulders. "This is so much beter than a normal summer."

I placed the lizzard onto the water bottle then handed it to her. "Here you go Tiffany."

She glared at me and took the water bottle from my hands. As Tiffany drank down her water, her eyes widened as she saw the lizard sticking onto it. The three of us laughed quietly as she screamed, throwing her water bottle backwards, along with the lizard. It almost hit me but at least it missed.

Dad came rushing back. "What happened?"

I smiled, picking up the lizard again. "This little guy got on her water bottle. Aw."

Dad sighed, looking up then back at us. "Guys come on. Let's go, now."

Tiffany shook her head ffrom all this nonsense and turned to grab her bag whncame face to face the the lizard in my hand. "Ew! Ew! Get that thing away from me!Ugh I hate things that crawl!"

I instantly took my hand back as Julian and Simon starred. Mean much?

She had a disgusted look on her face as she stood up, carrying her suddenly heavy bag, courtesy of Julian. "How can you even carry that thing?"

I glared at her from behind when she turned her head. I looked up and saw Simon making hand signs, pointing at his hand, then at the top of his head. I smirked, getting the message. I quietly walked up behind Tiffany and placed the lizard in her hair at the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" Dad said, appearing again.

"What?" the three of us jumped.

"I'm gonna go ahead, see how much farther we have. You three help Tiffany."

"Yeah, right off a cliff you're help me," Tiffany muttered, continuing to walk with her bag filled unknowingly with rocks.

"Not a bad idea," Julian said with crossed arms.

"Yeah. See any cliffs?" Simon said with the same attitude.

The three of us giggled as Tiffany froze, turning around. "You three."

Julian looked around. "Who us?"

She glared at us. "You think you're all such innocent kids, don't you you little brats. The first thing I do when I marry Nate is that I'm gonna send you two out of this country to boarding school. I will wipe off those sweet angelic faces if it's the last thing I do, do I make myself clear."

"Nothing, not a thing, _Curela,_" I said, muttering the last word.

Tiffany glared at me. Yup, always me now isn't it. "What did you call me?"

I walked around her and down the path, Simon and Julian following. "Nothing, not a thing, _Curela_."

Simon laughed, tuning around last. "And I think you have something on your head."

Once me, Simon, and Julian left laughing, Tiffany felt the top of her head nervously. Me and the guys laughed again as we heard her scream, along with muffled screaming.

"Oh man the lizzard's half way in her mouth," Julian chocked out, holding his stomach.

Simon and I high fived eachother, laughing too. Dad ran past us from out hiding spot and to Tiffany, out of breath. "What... happened?"

Tiffany breathed in and out, her hair all messed up. "Ash.... Ask... them," she said, still coughing and gaging with her tongue sticking out. Dad sighed and turned around, seeing me, Julian, and Simon sticking our heads out behind the tree.

"What is it Dad? We were right behind you," I said with an innocent normal face. Oh it's on now.

--

After a while we finally made it to the lake. It looked like the one back on campus except bigger and with a longer beach.

"Wow, reminds me of Ronovia," I said, smiling and dropping my bag.

"Well, we're finally here," Simon said, laying down on the ground. "What do we do now?"

"Set up camp" Dad said, throwing something on Simon and making me and Julian laugh at how funny it was. Tiffany arrived too and unsurprisingly was already sitting in a sun chair, resting. "Alright, where's the hotel we're staying at? I'm exhausted."

Julian looked at his aunt. "We're staying in _tents_. That's why it's called camping."

Tiffany glared at Julian as I helped Simon get up. The three of us set up some tents with Dad while Tiffany kicked back and relax. But there were only three tents. One for me, Julian, and Simon. One for Tiffany. And the other for Dad. At least _they _were separated, which relieved all of us.

"Well, for my first time camping, I seem to be doing pretty good," I said, dropping some fire wood on the sand.

"I'll say," Julian said, on his labtop. "Most girls at our school woulnd't stand a chance out here. I'm surprised you did, especially with _Curela_."

I laughed, sitting down beside him. "I don't know about the rest of the world but aren't there a lot of girls that would _love_ to go camping and _be able_ to go camping?"

He shrugged. "I guess there are. But Simon and I go to this rich snobby school because of our parents' money, so we don't really meet the best people. Why do you think it's only me and Simon?"

I smiled, hugging my knees. "I suppose that's true.... Speaking of the doof where is he?"

"The doof is right here" Simon said, coming to us with buckets.

Julian laughed. "So you heard us."

I picked up one of the pails. "What are these for?"

"Ins't it obvious Skylar? We'll need bait to go catch our dinner," Simon said. "Unless you're afraid of a few worms."

I glared at my brother as Julian put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The worms creep me out sometimes too."

I shook my head. "It's ok. I just hate Simon's _boy beats girl_ attitude. And besides that, I've got another plan anyway."

Simon grinned. "Ohh, me likey your plans. Let's go!"


	11. Back to Square One

We had gone through the entire day trying to tick off Tiffany. It was actually quite fun, especially with Dad not catching us. First, when we were out getting our worms for fishing, she was laying in her sun chair, tanning, like before. I smirked then picked up my bucket of worms and walked over towards the camp. When I 'accidentaly' tripped and threw the bucket into the air, making all the worms land on her! Haha, it was so hillarious! Even from my distance you couold hear Simon and Julian laughing their heads off as they high fived eachother. And I used my 'innocent little girl' excuse to Dad when he asked why Tiffany was screaming. I told him that it was my first time camping and that I wasn't used to doing things like this, so I tripped. And it worked.

Next, while we were trying to start the camp fire, we were having a hard time with it, trying to light it. _Someone _forgot to bring matches, that someone being Simon. So we had to try and make the fire the old fashioned way, rubbing the wood together, however you did it. I was clueless. But then once we almost got a spark, a magazine landed on the wood, making the tiny spark go out. And where did this magazine come from you ask? You guessed it, Tiffany. She was sitting right by her tent under an umbrella in her bathing suit and skirt tied loosely around her waist. Why the umbrella was even there, I didn't know. Dad was still getting our dinner from the ocean so he wasn't here at the moment. So, Julian came up with this one and used his glasses to direct sunlight for the fire, but instead of at the wood, he pointed it at Tiffany's tent, which caught fire. She started screaming again as she panicked. the three of us laughed quietly.

"Wow, this is so much fun," Simon laughed as he, me, and Julian sat in our tent with our lamp.

"I know," Julian said, laughing. "You think it's working, splitting her and your dad apart?"

I shrugged, playing with my flashlight," I think what we did all day was just get on Tiffany's nerves, rather than push her away from Dad. If anything, it's only getting Dad more attached to Tiffany since she's being so needy with all out pranks."

Simon grinned, crossing his arms. "I still think we're doing good. You're worrying to much, Skylar."

I looked back up at my twin. "And what do you propose we do now?"

He laughed, bending his knee up. "I say we should do one more prank."

"But it's already the middle of the night," Julian said, being realistic.

Simon scoffed. "So? We're already way deep in this anyway. By now there's no such thing as going to far."

Julian and I looked at eachother then gave in, following Simon out of our tent. We unzipped the door and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Simon nodded and we followed him to Tiffany's tent. We unzipped her door and saw her laying on her inflatable mattress, asleep.

"What are we doing?" Julian whispered, sounding in a panic.

Simon shushed him and started tugging at her mattress. Julian and I helped him, eventually pulling her entire mattress out of her tent, with her on it.

"Oh gosh she's heavy," I whispered, catching my breath as we took a break.

"You're telling me," Simon whispered back, shaking his head. "Now come on. Just a bit more."

"A bit more to where?" Julian whispered.

Simon made that sly smiled and turned his head around, making Julian and I turn around too, seeing the huge lake.

"I don't see anything except the lake," I said cluelessly.

Simon chuckled. "Well duh. Where else?"

I blinked, and looked back down at Tiffany. We were putting her onto the lake, asleep, on her inflatable mattress. You'd think that'd be a little extreme..... Yeah not really. Eventually, we got her onto the water. We got behind and gave it a little push, sending her adrift. We laughed quietly as she started going away, down the moonlight. We grinned and put our arms around eachother's shoulders.

"Boy will Tif be in for a rude awakening tomorrow," I laughed, in the middle of the two boys.

--

It was morning now. Me and the guys were asleep in our tent. It was absolutely peaceful, nothing could ruin the moment.... Until we got the camping verison of an alarm clock.

"NAAAAAAAAAAATTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" screeched a high pitched voice.

I shot up from my sleeping bag, as well as Simon and Julian. We all looked at eachother and knew what was going on, at least we think we did. We opened the top part of the door of our tent and stuck our heads out. There we saw Tiffany, still screaming at the top of her lungs, out in the middle of the lake on her mattress. Our mouths hung open as we kept our laughs in. I couldn't believe we actually did that last night. What kind of princess was I turning into exactly.

"Oh no," I heard Dad groaned as he watched form his tent with a look on his face, like he was expecting it. Tiffany continued screaming as she stood on her mattress and fell off, splashing into the water.

"Oooh," Dad, Julian, and Simon said as I covered my mouth. Wow.

Tiffany climbed out of the water and trudged up the beach, looking as mad as ever, her clothes all draped down with water. Dad came out too, knowing he had to talk with her.

"We're in for it now," Simon muttered, sinking down.

"Ok, listen and listen good, buddy. The first thing we do once we get married is that I send those two troublesome twins off to Switzerland. Me or them, take your pick."

Nick looked at Curela then back at us. He smiled at her. "Them."

Simon's and my mouths hung open as the three of us looked at eachother in surprise.

"What," Tiffany said, venom in her voice.

"T-H-E-M, them," Dad spelt out, leaning in. "Get the picture?"

She gaped at him still dripping, then made that shrill scream again, like a child throwing a tantrum. I guess in the end, it was mission completed after all, haha.

--**TRACY'S POV--**

"Hey Tracy, they're back!" Mitchie called from downstairs.

I got off my computer and walked down the stairs. I walked out at the front of the cabin and saw Nate's van parked right there, him and the kids... Wait. "Where's Tiffany?"

"She demanded we drop her off back at a hotel," Julian said with a roll of her eyes.

I made a face. "Why? What happened?"

Skylar jumped out of the van. "Dad grounded us to the end of the century."

I watched as Simon got his bags. He looked back at me. "You can say I was finally myself again on this camping trip."

I laughed. "Why does that worry me?"

Nate walked up to me with Julian and Skylar. "Let's just say Tiffany turns out to be a human version of Sarah, except with a louder scream."

I chuckled and covered my mouth. "Oh gosh. I am so sorry. I never should have talked her into coming with you guys."

"Tricked. Tricked sound more like it," Nate corrected, making the two of us laugh.

"Are we still grounded Dad?" Skylar asked.

"To your cabins, now," he said sternly, making the kids go off with their bags.

"So," I said, sitting on a wooden bench. "I'm guessing camping wasn't exactly one of the best things to happen?"

"Yup," Nate said, sitting down next to me. "Where's Jason and Elizabeth? I thought I saw Joe and Mitchie there in the windows.

I laughed. "Jason and Elizabeth went out for a picnic in the city, yesterday."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Really? Who would have thought?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh you know those two were destined to be together since day one back in Ronovia."

"True," he said, making us laugh, jsut like the old times.

There was an awkward silence. "So, I guess the marriage with your fiance Tiffany is off?"

"Yeah. I guess I should thank those kids later," Nate said, looking up and seeing Skylar whack Simon over the head as Julian watched embarrassingly. "Who would have thought that their pranking talents would pay off."

"Did it now," I said, looking at my feet. "I guess now that they've completed their little mission, I should take Skylar back to Ronovia now."

"Wait," he said, almost instantly. "Um, I mean, Skylar seems to have finally got along well with Simon and Julian. And I'm sure she's relieved now that Tiffany's gone." I laughed at that part. "Maybe you should give her a little bit longer to stay here, actually enjoy herself."

I thought about it and sighed. "Fine. I guess Skylar enjoys being a normal girl better than being a princess."

Nate smiled at me. "I know you did too."

I starred into space, thinking the same thing. Finally, I stood up. "I'm gonna go head back to my cabin. You're probably tired from having to deal with those kids."

Nate looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "Um, do you wanna do something tomorrow? With the others? You know for old times sake?"

I turned around, looking at Nate. I guess he meant something. "For old times sake. Well, if Jason and Elizabeth come back."

We laughed and went our separate ways. Was it me or did Nate and I just have a decent conversation like our splitting up never happened? As if we were still the same awkward best friends we were back before this Ronovia stuff? I didn't know I was meant to be doing at the moment, except for me to follow my grandmother's words, and.... do what I think is right. And.... I had to admit.... this seemed right.

**--SKYLAR'S POV--**

"We're going out tomorrow?" Simon asked excitingly.

"Where?" Julian asked too.

Shane laughed, all of us sitting in mess hall eating breakfast. Mom and Dad were still asleep so it gave us a chance to _'plot'_. "Well, for one, you guys already got Tiffany out of the picture, so things are basically back to square one."

"You mean pushing them together," I stated.

Mitchie nodded, placing our breakfast plates on our table with Elizabeth. "That's what he's saying."

"Where though?" Jason asked as we ate.

"Maybe somewhere in the city," Elizabeth said, sitting beside Jason. "The place looked so entertaining yesterday. So many buildings and stores. Not like Ronovia."

"What did you guys used to do for fun when you were teenagers?" I asked, trying to spark an idea.

Shane looked up thoughtfully. "Well, there were those dance clubs. Those were fun."

"Mom went to clubs?" I asked.

"Dad danced?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"I guess," Shane shrugged, eating. "We didn't drink or anything. They didn't even have drinks. Basically all we did was hang out there at night, talk, dance. Well, Trace not so much. This was before they were together."

"Ah, so Dad was on the market then," Simon said nodding as I looked at him with a quizzical look. Guys and their guy talk.

"Basically," Jason nodded. "And Tracy didn't like it one bit."

"So she was jealous?" Julian asked.

"I wouldn't say jealous," Jason corrected. "But she didn't really like his stereotypical play boy personality."

"Back to the original conversation," Shane interupted. "We can take all of us to a real club in the city, try and set them up, loosen up."

Mitchie looked at Shane. "We can't bring the kids with us."

"Yeah, we want to be part of this," Simon whined, making me and Julian laugh.

Shane thought again. "That's true.... But Skylar you're a princess. You can pull something off right?"

Elizabeth and Mitchie groaned. Typical Shane would try the easy way.

I sighed, knwoing Shane was right though. "We'll see." I've never seen my Mom to be the kind of woman to dress up and go to a club. And now we are, to try and get her and Dad together. Oh gosh, I'm so worried about tonight now.


	12. Clubing in the City

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

"Please tell me how you managed to let them agree?" Simon pestered me.

I smiled. "Well since I was royalty and they were people who just wanted money, the agreed."

"So they allowed a kid to go to a club just because you gave them money?" Julian asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "Actually, I never really gave them money. I just told them who I was, and I supposed they thought I've give them some cash after all this comes out."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. As long as Mom and Dad enjoy themselves," Simon said, laying in his bed.

"I thought your mom didn't like clubs," Julian reminded.

Simon laughed. "Yeah, but the guys will like her. Basically, it's just getting Dad jealous to protect Mom, _that's_ the plan."

I blinked. "Hm, that actually made sense."

"Yeah," Julian said, just as weirded out. "You think your dad's the jealous type though?"

"Uncle Shane said so," I told them. "When Mom was still trying to choose whether to stay in Ronovia, she got engaged to some Prince Ramiro and Dad go soo jealous."

"Wow, I wonder what Dad did," Simon said with a chuckle, imaging Nate Gray, jealous.

"What we _should_ wonder about is what we should wear," I said worryingly. "Don't you think it'd be weird if we just waltzed right in?"

"Yeah, you're right Skyler," Simon nodded. "You, should wear something like a snow suit."

I made a face. "Why?"

"Sky, believe me. I am a true American. I know these guys that always gets drunk at these clubs. They'll go for any girl that comes by, even you."

Julian's eyes widened. ".... I agree with the snow suit."

I sighed. "You're both paranoid. And I can defend myself. Like you said, we're way too deep in this now. No use getting into more danger."

"_Now_ you choose to agree with that," Simon said with a face.

--

I was dressed in jeans, high heels, a sleeveless blouse, whatever good I found. I had to try and look like I was over 13 at least, much to Simon's and Julian's objection, but Mitchie let me wear it no questions asked. She even put on some make up to make me look olderly young, or whatever it is.

"So, Mom and Dad are already there?" Simon asked as Jason as he drove me, him, and Julian.

"Yeah," Jason replied, driving to the club through the night city. "I just hope they're in one piece."

"What do you mean one piece?" I asked clueless.

Julian looked at me. "You do still know the probability your parents could be drunk and be doing the unthinkable right now."

"Einstein's got a point," Simon added.

I scoffed. "I'm sure they aren't that stupid. Besides, Shane and Mitchie are there to keep an eye on them. I'm sure they'll be just fine once we get there."

We parked outside and Jason got his keys. Julian and Simon excited out the doors and I went out too following, since I was sitting in the middle. As my feet touched the sidewalk, I felt an unfamiliar sense in the air. This was the real city, a place where was so lost I'd think I'd need a map to find the sky and the people.

"Here," Julian said, taking my hand. "So you don't get lost."

I smiled and nodded as I followed Simon, Julian, and Jason. Well, Jason was leading, but hey, he's the adult here. We went through a door into a place with a bunch of different colored lights and music, like it was some party.

"Well, we're here," Jason said. "Now to find the others."

"Found one," I said, seeing Shane and Mitchie running through the dancing crowd looking a bit panicked. "So much for under control."

"Nate! Tracy!" Shane shouted through all the notice, trying to make sure he and Mitchie weren't separated at the same time. "Ugh where are they?!"

"Shane!" Simon shouted, waving his arms room our spot. The sayw us and Mitchie and Shane ran towards us, looking out of breath.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Mitchie said.

"See, we were all at a small table, having some wine, talking," Shane blabbered. "Then out of no where Nate said he was gonna go around the place. After a bit Tracy got worried and went up to look for him. _Then_ Mitchie and I tried to look for them."

"Did you find them?" Julian asked.

"Uh," Shane said with a face. "Not really."

"Shane!" I shouted at my uncle. Great, we lost my parents, who hate each other, in a night club. I don't even want to imagine the worst case scenario.

**--TRACY'S POV--**

I dragged Nate through the crowd and to the upper floors. He was drunk.

_'I'm going to kill Shane for this later,'_ I thought through my head. I waste one of my free nights coming to a club. How did I even agree to come here?

Eventually I found an empty room, pulling Nate inside and locking the door to block out all the music. He plopped onto the a bed, a big dazed grin on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh geez why'd the drinks have to be spiked?" I groaned to myself as I walked to the bed, knowing I couldn't leave Nate by himself. Especially now.

"Come on Trace," he said in a slur, wrapping his arms around my waist, only for me to scrunch up my face and whack his head with a nearby pillow.

"Nate get a hold of yourself!" I shouted, throwing the pillow back. I then took his shoulders sternly. "Now can you be sober enough to actually talk sensefully to me?"

"You sure?" he asked suggestively, leaning forwards, meaning meaning backwards. He chuckled. "Fiesty, aren't you?"

"Nate come on. We don't want to have to repeat my fifteenth birthday," I said in an annoyed tone, rather than scared. If I were 15 then I would be scared.

Nate smiled, twisting a strang of my hair behind my head. "Yeah, but we're adults now. I don't mind getting drunk. Especially when you're with me."

I slapped him with a vein on my forehead. "Stop it!" Nate only started laughing, finally letting go of me. It was like he was on laughing gas or something. "What!!"

Nate's laughter died down, somewhat. "You're still the same Trace I remember from back then, haha!"

My glare intesnsified at him and I smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For faking being drunk and hitting on me like a dog!" I retorted, as if we were high school student fighting over something like a grade.

Nate finally got control of his laughter. "Sorry, Trace. Couldn't resist."

"Did you have to worry me like that, though?"

"So you _were_ worried?"

"No! Only because I, thought you lost complete control of yourself and, this could have led to something a lot more, R- rated."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're still having trouble with saying the word sex aren't you."

"Uh, yeah!" I shouted back. "How'd you get such a bizzare idea anyway?"

"Well first off these drinks _were_spiked. It only took one cup for me to realize that," Nate said, making a face with his tongue after his sentence. "But then that's when I wanted to try and see what'd you'd do if I really got drunk."

"So you just did that for fun?" I asked with an eyebrows raised.

"If I answer yes will I get smacked in the head?"

"No."

"Yeah."

I raised my hand and smacked him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow geez! I thought you said you wouldn't hit me!" Nate shouted, holding his arm.

"I didn't say that. I agreed I wouldn't smack you in the head. So instead I smacked you in your arm."

Nate made a face a me. "You _had_ to do that?"

"Hey, I could've hit in another place, you know," I said with a whistle, motioning my head downwards. In other words I could've kneed him.

"Ouch," Nate blushed with an embarrassed face.

I laughed, shaking my head with a half smile. "No matter. The others probably tried to bring us here so we'd make up when we were drunk or something."

"You think they'd really try that?"

"Our kids switched identities, they drove your fiance awau, they booked a boat in the middle of the _ocean_, you that surprised?"'

"Ah," Nate said, realizing my point. "They _did_ realize we could have slept together if we really had gotten drunk, didn't they?"

I made a face, thinking of Shane and Jason. ".... Probably not."

"Hey Trace! Nate!" we heard voices yell outside in that party downstairs. "Where are you guys?!"

"We're up he-!"

Nate covered my mouth with his hands, making me look at him. "Shh. I got a plan."

I removed his hands. "Plan for what?"

"Revenge on my brothers for dragging us here. What else?" Nate said with a scoff. "And if anything, I know you're into this too. You know you want to help me."

It took all I had to not smile, laugh, smirk, or even shake my head in a nod. I am a queen for heaven's sake! I shouldn't be resulting to drinking and clubs and pranks of revenge-

"I'm in." Yup. Niiice Tracy.

"Great," he smirked.

I made a curious face. "What _is_ your plan anyway?"

"Tracy?!" Shane shouted right outside the locked door. "Nate?!"

"Ughhhhh, mmm," Nate moaned, almost making me laugh.

"What are you trying to do, call whales?" I whispered, giggling.

"No," Nate said with a laugh of his own. "I'm trying to trick the others into thinking we're sleeping with each other."

"Ohhh," I said. "Well in that case."

I shoved Nate off the bed, making him land on the floor in a a loud thud. I hen jumped off the bed, jumping up and down, continuing to making thumping sounds. I also started to moan. If you say me jumping up and down making ghost sounds, it'd be a sight to see.

Nate too tried not to laugh, still laying on the ground.

"NO!!!" Shane shouted, pounding on the door in agony. We both folded our lips, really trying not to laugh. I finally stopped jumping though.

Nick stood up and made motions for me to follow him. We came close to the wall right next to the door. Nick instructed me to have my back against the wall. I knew where he was going with this and nodded. I decided to talk in English sentenced this time, instead of moaning. Geez is that all there is?

"Nate, what are you doing?" I asked, overly panting like I a ran a mile.

"Just follow," Nate said in a seducive voice, making sure the others could hear it.

"GUYS OPEN UP!" Jason and Shane shouted, pounding on the door more, making me and Nate chuckle silently.

I looked back and started thumping my back against the wall as the guys at the other end continued screaming like there was no tomorrow. This was even more fun than I thought.

"Harder," I moaned. "Faster."

Nate was laughing silently now, his head down so he wouldn't show it. It made me stop thumping against the wall too. I _had_ to let out that laugh.

"I see you enjoying yourself," Nate said, lifting his head with his hands resting gently on my shoulders.

"I guess," I smiled, lifting my eyesight. Our eyes locked together, and we were dangerously close. And somehow, we blocked out the sounds of fists on wood coming from outside. We starred at each other a little more before he leaned in. I simply stood still, still registering what was going on, until the door broke down, literally.

Nate and I turned our heads, seeing the wooden door now on the floor, Jason and Shane on it. They looked up at us, seeing us fully clothed.

"What the," Jason mumbled.

"I only wish I could have seen your expressions outside that door," I laughed, completely loosing the moment Nate and I just had seconds ago.

"B-But the moeaning, a-and the thumping," Shane stuttered, standing up.

"Yeah. Your plan to set us up kinda backfired, didn't it," Nate said, removing his hands from my shoulders and into his pockets.

Jason glared. "I-"

"Guys?" Mitchie asked. We all looked, seeing Mitchie with the kids, starring first at Shane and Jason on the door, then at me and Nate.

"What happened here?" Skyler asked with an odd look.

"And where the heck were you two?" Simon asked, looking at me and Nate.

"Them?" Shame repeated, somewhat angry. "I'll tell you where they were they were-!" MPHHPHPMMHMPHH!" Shane was yelling with Jason covering his mouth. Juliane, Skylar, and Mitchie starred confused while Simon just laughed. Nate and I looked at each other then blushed, looking away, as if that 'prank' never even took place.

Maybe their plan worked after all.

--

"Ok..... I see..... Alright. I understand," I said on the phone back at Camp Rock. I was using the phone in Nate's room since mine wouldn't work.

As I talked on the phone, Nate came in, done with his shower. He started to listen to my oh-so important phone call.

"So soon?" I asked worryingly. The voice continued to explain the situation to me. I sighed. "If it can't be helped. We'll be back tomorrow."

"What happened?" Nate asked as I hung up, but he probably already knew what was going on.

I made a faint smile as I sat down on his bed, him sitting next to me. "Skylar and I have to go back to Ronovia... We've been, gone too long I guess. They wouldn't really tell me the reason."

"Oh," Nate said, kinda of sad I would have to go. "Tomorrow I'm guessing?"

I nodded, bringing up legs up and hugging them, like I'd used to. "Thanks for tonight though. Even if it turned out as a trap by the others, I... had fun."

Nate smiled. "No problem, Tracy."

I sighed, looking up. I could see the kids' cabin from our window. Their shadows were still, like they were sitting on a bed, talking or playing a game. "I wonder how I'm going to tell Skylar."

"And Simon and Julian," Nate added. "Those three have grown very close.... I'd hate to see them sad."

"Yeha," I said with a tear forming in my eye.

Nate noticed and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I rubbed my eyes with my hands before they would leave. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just sleepy that my eyes are getting watery, you know."

Nate could tell I was lying. He also cared about his children's happiness. But, like I said on the phone, it couldn't be helped. He wrapped his arm around me with his hand on the back of my head. He pushed my head towards his shoulder and he let me cry. I didn't know why I was crying. I guess... I've grown attatched to this, normal life.

"I'll miss you," Nate said, his own tear slipping from his eye as he rubbed my back.

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

"Did you hear anything?" Simon asked.

Julian elbowed him. "Shh. She's still concentrating."

My eyes opened from their closed state. They were red eyes, instead of their usual dark color. "We're leaving."

"What?" Simon asked with an arched eyebrow.

I unfolded my legs, since they were crossed Indian style on the bed. It can get kinda uncomfortable after a while. I was meditating to focus the vampire abilities I almost forgot I had to enhance my hearing. "Mom was on the phone with the Ronovian Council back home. We're leaving tomorrow.

Julian and Simon looked at each other with the same sad face. "B-But your parents," Julian pointed out.

"Did you hear anything else?" Simon asked hopefully.

I shook my head with my eyes closed. "Unfortunately nothing sparking love. But they've grown closer though, a lot closer than from when they first met a couple days ago."

"We're so close!" Simon snapped, throwing his playing cards. They flew around the side of the room. Julian and I were looking at him. "So close... I wish we could do something."

I laid down on the bed, hugging the pillow. "I don't know.... Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Simon glanced at me. "What are you saying, Skylar? You saying you wanna give up?"

"No way," I snapped, sitting back up like a lightning bolt. "But I just have this weird tingling feeling at the pit of my gut that we're in for it tomorrow."

"Mom and Dad already planned to ground us for three months when we get back home," Simon reminded.

"Not like that!" I retorted, whacking him in the head.

"It could just be a vampire thing," Julian said.

I shrugged, hugging the pillow again as I lowered my head. "It's still a feeling. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow. I just know it."

"Well you can't worry about that now," Simon said with a fist. "We have Mom and Dad to worry about. We're down to our very last chance, if we even have one. What are we going to do?"

This was it. I was stumped. I had no more plans.

"We better get some sleep," Julian said, noticing the clock. "If we want to try and think up a plan and help Skylar pack, we'll need to wake up early tomorrow.

Julian and Simon got off my bed and went to theirs. The lights turned off and I went under the covers, I starred into the dark with my red eyes, blinking. Until it hatched. _'I got one last plan.'_


	13. The Last Resort

--**TRACY'S POV--**

We were at the front of the camp, George bringing all of Skylar's and my bags into the back. All the others were here to see us off before we went to the airport.

"I guess this is it," Elizabeth said as the kids went to have their own goodbyes.

"Yeah," I said as I felt the fresh breeze of the camp.

Shane hugged me softly, going left and right. "Take care, alright?"

"Will do," I chuckled, hugging him back. Jason walked up to me. He hugged me too.

"I'll miss you a lot you know," Jason said.

"I'll miss you too," I said letting go so he could say goodbye to Elizabeth. I was so wrapped up in my drama, I didn't pay any attention to whether or not those two had gotten together yet. They should have by now.

Mitchie came up to me. "It was great meeting you, Tracy."

"You too, Mitchie," I nodded. "Keep singing. You've got a great voice."

"Thank you," she smiled with a grin.

"And uh, keep an eye on Shane. I wish you all the luck the world has to give with this guy."

"Hey," Shane said accusingly, making me and Mitchie laugh.

Finally I came to Nate. He held out his hand in front of me. "I, know we never really made it official. But, friends?"

I smiled. "Friends."

I shook his hand, treasuring the touch. I smiled down at our handshake, until Nate quickly pulled me into a tight hug. It was probably the longest hug too.

"Oh that is so sweet," Rika whispered to Aiden, him nodding in agreement.

"Take care of yourself and Skylar," Nate whispered.

"Same with you and Simon," I added. "And Julian."

Nate nodded. "Anything for you."

We broke apart from my hug, and I was surprised to find myself slightly tearing. ate too. We both took a few steps back. Nate to Shane and Jason, me to Elizabeth and the limo. I had to call for Skylar now. "Kids!..... We're leaving!..."

Julian, Skylar, and Simon walked over. Skylar walked into the limo after Elizabeth opened the door. Elizabeth and I went to the other side. I watched as Skylar opened her window and waved to Simon and Julian. She seemed to be taking this well. Emotionless, but well. It wans't long until George started driving us. Eventually, Camp Rock was nothing more than a horizon behind us.

"Bye Nate," I whispered, looking behind the back window.

--

We were now back in Ronovia after the long flight. Oddly, the town wasn't as lively as it was last time I saw it. Rika, Aiden, Elizabeth, Skyler, and I noticed.

"Where is everybody?" Skylar asked.

"Everything's still on," Elizabeth said, noticing the shops and lights.

"M-Maybe they all gathered somewhere for your welcome back party?" Rika said nervously.

I gave her a look. "That can't be it." I turned back around and walked forward.

"It's quiet.... Too quiet," Aiden said.

As we continued walking, Elizabeth holding Skylar, I heard a rustle, and I assumed a defencive position in front of everyone.

"What was that?" Skylar asked.

"Teresa. I've been waiting for you," said a girl's voice who I didn't recognize.

I glared at the source of the sound until the figure came out. My eyes widened. "No way," Elizabeth and I both said.

"What?" Skylar asked confused, looking at both of us.

I took steps backwards. "We better run."

--**NATE'S POV--**

I was in my van, driving back home. Jason and Shane were in another van with all our bags. Julian and Simon were in the back. I could tell they were upset from the silence. Usually they'd be talking non-stop.

"Come on guys. It isn't that bad," I said, trying to brighten up the mood.

"You try being separated from your twin sister," Simon mumbled, making me feel even more guilty. At the time we were all saying goodbye, I had a very strong urge to ask Tracy to come back to me, but the most I could surge up was pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault," Julian said. I knew he was just saying that though. Julian could never be the kind of guy to be mad at someone, not like Simon.

"...You ok dude?" Julian asked Simon as we entered the highway, out of the woods.

Simon starred out the window into the city. "I guess I am."

"You're quiet," Julian pointed out. He knew his best friend all too much.

Suddenly Simon's head shot up with wide eyes. "Oh no."

"What?" Julian asked suspiciously.

Simon was looking into his reflection in the car, and saw red eyes. "They didn't go away," he whispered.

"What didn't go away?" Julian asked.

Simon jumped. "N-Nothing."

Suddenly the van hit a bump in the road, making everything tumble. Julian and Simon were trying to keep in their seats while I tied to steer.

As I was driving, I wasn't aware of what was happening in the backseat. Julian accidentally fell sideways and into Simon's chest. But, he felt something off. _Really_ off. A blush went to his face as he jumped back with a scream, giving 'Simon' the most craziest look ever. He mouthed _Skylar?_ and the impostor simply made a nervous grin, trying to hold on. By that time, the bumps in the road were gone, and we were driving smoothly.

"Everyone ok back there?" I asked, looking back.

"W-We're good," Skylar stuttered, adjusting her sweater.

Julian repeatedly hit his forehead on the window, a big blush on his face. "You ok, there, Julian?"

"F-Fine, just fine," he replied, his bangs covering his eyes and red face.

--**SKYLAR'S POV--**

After a couple minutes, the two cars stopped at a gas station. Once Dad left the car and the door slammed shut, Julian and I shot our heads towards each other.

"Alright, talk," Julain said, throwing his seatbelt off. I kept my stuborn and still face as I sat on my hands. "Skylar are you crazy?? You and Simon switched?! AGAIN?!"

My hands shot up, covering Julian's mouth. "Quiet. Do you want Dad or my uncles to hear?"

"Well they're gonna found out _eventually_, like last time," Julian pointed out, removing my hands. "You expect to live as Simon for the rest of your life?"

"No," I said, looking away. "I just didn't want for Mom and Dad to stay apart. So in the middle of the night I woke Simon up and explained to him we had to switch one more time."

"You couldn't wake me up to tell me about this before my head crashed into you?!" Julian asked, panicking.

"Well it had to be convincing," I said with a face. "And it worked."

"So what now? You're going to tell everyone you're Skylar so we can try this entire thing all over again?" Julian asked, me keeping quiet.

"Ok, maybe I didn't think this whole thing through," I admitted. "But it was the last resort."

Julian sighed, feeling sympathy for me. "Tell you what. Let's call Simon, right now. Their plane must have landed by now."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, holding Julian's hand before he could press SEND on his phone. He looked at me confusingly. "Simon agreed with me because of more than just to get our parents back together," I said with the same serious voice. "Ronovia's in trouble."

Julian arched his eyebrow. "How do you know, Skylar?"

"Vampire thing," I answered with a half smile. "I said that Ronovia was in danger somehow, and Simon didn't have to think twice to say we had to switch. This way, I'd be safe or whatever else he said to me."

"So if that's the case where's Simon now?"

The both of us looked at Julian's cellphone, the number to Simon right there.

--**NATE'S POV--**

"So the boys are ok?" Jason asked as he, Shane, and I drank down cans of soda we got from a vending machine.

"They were pretty quiet," I answered, tapping the soda can with my fingers.

"Well duh. They don't have Skylar with them anymore," Shane said, making Jason glare at him.

"Thanks for helping," Jason said to him.

"No, It's ok," I said quietly, looking back at the car. I saw Julian and Simon talking again. "Maybe they're mad at me."

"No they aren't," Jason assured.

"Well I think they are," Shane mumbled.

"Ok what's your problem?" Jason asked him.

"Maybe Nate should have gone after his girl at that very moment unlike most idiots?" Shane pointed out. "Jason, you know Tracy and Nate obviously belong together. I think so, you think so, the kids think so, the girls think so, and deep inside, you and Tracy think so too," he said, lastly to me.

It only made me feel more regretful of not going after Tracy when I had the chance. I glanced one more time at the car and saw Julian rubbing his hands through his blond hair with Simon with an annoyed face. "I can only imagine what those two are talking about."

--**SIMON'S POV--**

I was still in Ronovia in this suspenseful stance. The adults surrounded me, protecting me. What the heck was going on?

"What the heck's going on?" I repeated from my mind.

"Shhh," Rika said, covering my mouth.

"Come out!" Mom shouted. Strange how everyone still thought I was Skylar. I thought I would have blew my cover by now. But how Skylar knew this danger was here, I'll never understand until I'm a vampire myself, which might never happen at all.

A girl stepped out of hiding, if you want to call it hiding. She appeared out of thin air! As if she were just invisible. But, she had red eyes too. And she wore a lacy filled white dress with velvet white gloves and no shoes. She had cherry red lips and short straight white hair. Who knew white hair on a girl could look so good though?

_'A vampire?_' Geez what powers do they not have?

"Who is she?" Aiden asked.

Mom kept her glare. "I don't know. But she reminds you a lot of someone familiar, someone named Sarah?"

"Oh, you remember her?" the woman asked innocently with a cute face, then smirking. "No surprise, queenie."

"What are you doing here. Where are my people," Mom demanded angrily. She really is scary sometimes.

"Oh, no where. Just locked away, for now. Until the ritual that is," the lady laughed. "My name is Layla, sister of Sarah."

"No wonder they look alike," Elizabeth snarled.

"What ritual?" Mom said supicously.

"I can't rule Ronovia alone," she said, taking a few steps forward. "I need my big sibling by my side...like a certain child of yours," she said slowly, then looking at me. I held my stern face.

"What do you want with Skylar," Mom said, blocking her arm in front of me, pretty much like everyone else.

"Well I can't just bring the dead back to life. Especially a vampire," Layla said. "I need a tribute for my magic, blood..... one of a vampire. And what better than young blood."

My eyes widened as she looked at me again.

"You stay away from her!" Mom shouted, taking out a sword that was laying on display. Wow.

"Not just your daughter. Your son as well. He should see what you've been hiding from him," she said. Two more of her appeared, like clones. "Search for the boy back in America. We have a vampire to revive."

The two clones nodded and flew off. I watched them with worry on my face. '_Skylar.'_

"AH!" I shouted, suddenly grabbed. I don't know how, but I was by Layla. She jumped up to the roof of a building, me in her arm.

"SKYLAR!" Mom shouted with desperation on her face.

"Hey! Let me go, lady!" I shouted, moving around.

"Give her back!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You'll have to find us first," Layla said with a wink, running off.

Mom glared and started running fast like the wind. She hopped on a horse and started riding off. Elizabeth hopped onto an empty horse carriage and picked up the reigns. "Come on! We've got to go after them!"

Aiden shook his head. "You two go. I have to fly over to America and try and warn the others before those clone droids beat me there."

"You sure you can beat them?" Rika asked as Aiden helped her up.

"Gotta try," Aiden winked as Elizabeth started the carriage. They rode off in Tracy's direction and Frankie jumped off, flying and using his Vampire abilities.

--**SKYLAR'S POV**--

We were still in our car on this long road trip. Everything was the same as it was in the beginning. Dad driving on the highway. Julian sitting on one side, me on the other, both of us starring out the window. Only difference, I was wearing sunglasses.

_"I can't believe you!" Julian shouted like I was crazy._

_"Sorry!"_

_"Change back!"_

_"Couple thousand miles too late for that now!"_

_Julian's glance went over my shoulder. "Your dad's coming back!!"_

_"So?"_

_"Your eyes!" he said, reminding me of my red eyes. I looked at the mirror in the front seat and saw my vampire red eyes still. "Oh man what do I do?!"_

_"Hide!"_

_"That's stupid!"_

_"Hide your eyes!"_

_"How?!"_

_"Put these on!" Julian said, taking sunglasses out of his bag from the back after some searching. We both sturgled to open them and put them on behind my ears. After a few seconds of REALLY trying to put them on right, Dad came and we both jumped to our original positions in the car with emotionless faces, Dad starring at us oddly._

And here we are now.

"Simon?" Dad spoke up. "Any specific reason your wearing sunglasses?"

"I, it, the uh sun's glare was in my eye," I thought out of no where. "So I put on sunglasses to, protect my vision?" I said almost like an unsure question. I noticed Dad arch his eyebrow and Julian wore a worried expression, wondering if I'd get caught.


	14. Do You Love Mom?

"Are you ok?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Dad I don't really want to talk right now ok?"

Dad sighed and didn't answer, continuing to drive. As I starred out the window like I was for the past couple hours, a flash went by in a split seconds, making my head jump.

__

'What was that?'

It looked like a super fast car sped by, or some speedo bird or whatever. But I know I saw something go by like lightning. Then the thing came back from the same direction it went, running backwards but, still forwards to keep up with the car. Aiden was right beside me, running along side us.

My mouth hung open a little as I slowly lifted my glasses to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I mouthed Aiden's name and he grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

I noticed a car on the other side see this and his eyes widened, seeing Aiden running. His jaw dropped as we sped away.

I felt my pocket rumble, scaring me again. I discretely took out my phone, and found I had a text message. It was weird though, since I never really use text messaging. I looked and read.

"_Its Julian. What's up?_"

I used my finger and started typing the letters. I was worrying about my phone bill but who cared at my moment. One of my crazy vampire uncles was running outside our van.

"_Its Aiden, running outside the car.  
SERIOUSLY. *_*"_

Julian turned his head slightly, and I leaned back so he could see. Aiden smiled and waved his hand, making Julian hang his mouth open too. Julian started waving his arms around with these crazy expressions and mouthed words, along with me. Me, Julian, and Aiden had those totally silent argument for a couple seconds until Dad turned his head around.

At that second Julian and I went back to our original positions and Aiden ducked. After Dad starred for a few seconds, he put his eyes back on the road and we all continued our argument.

_'Stop the car!'_ Aiden mouthed.

"Bathroom!" I suddenly shouted, making my Dad look at me again. Julian too gave me an odd face. He was probably thinking _That's the best excuse you can come up with?_

"You just went," Dad remembered.

Uh-huh. Like I _really_ went into the boys bathroom. Ugh. "I, have to go again," I defended. And I was still wearing the sunglasses. I must have looked real stupid at this point.

I noticed Frankie and Julian both slap their heads ate the same time. Ok...?

"When we find the next stop," Dad sighed out, making me give a small smile. I looked over at Aiden, who still held an uneasy face. He took out this paper and marker from his pocket and started writing something down as he ran. To think I may be someday able to do that.... I think.

Once he was done, he slapped the paper onto the window, his message. I read it.

SIMON IS IN TROUBLE

My eyes widened as I slapped my mouth with both my hands to prevent myself from shouting. One from Simon maybe being in danger. Second being, SIMON WAS CAUGHT ALREADY?!?!

Julian and my Dad looked at me again. I just laughed nervously as the paper flew away, Aiden ducking once again. I realized we were no longer on the highway. We were on some street by a a rual far area now.

When they looked away, Aiden was back up straight and slapped aother paper onto the window.

SARAH IS BACK

"Who in heaven's name is Sarah?" I asked out loud, making Dad press the brakes. Julian and I both fell forward and slammed our backs back against our seat with the sudden stop. I heard tires screech behind us, Shane and Jason's car. They must have been surprised by the stop too.

Wait, Shane and Jason. Did they see Aiden since they were right behind us? I actually forgot about that.

"What did you say?" Dad asked, giving me wide eyes.

I blinked underneath my sunglasses. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You say Sarah," Dad said with seriousness in his voice.

"No I didn't."

"You said Who's Sarah,"

"Technically she said who in heaven's name is Sarah," Julian said, making me kick his ankle.

Dad ran his hand through his brown curly hair. "Ok, that's it. Everyone out."

Dad took off his seat belt and exited the car. Julian and I looked at each other then followed the suit. After shutting the door to the van, we saw Shane and Jason get out too.

"Why'd you stop?" Jason asked.

"You really wanna know?" Dad asked, going over to them.

Jason, Shane, and Dad started arguing again after a while, like usual. I looked around, seeing no sign of him.

"Where's Aiden?" Julian asked, whispering.

"I don't know," I said, walking around. "I know I saw him, though."

"Psst, Skylar, Julian!" whispered a voice. We turned around, seeing no one. "Down here!"

We both looked down, seeing Aiden hanging from the bottom of our van. My eyes widened and my eyebrows rose. Why can't I do that?!

"How'd you get down there?" Julian asked with his hands as a desperate face.

"I'm hiding?" Aiden said in a duh voice, but quietly.

"Simon," Dad and my uncles called, making Aiden hide his head and Julian and I turn around in a flash.

"Y-Yes?" I asked with a blank face.

"Ok why are you wearing sunglasses?" Shane asked.

"I-I have sun problems," I answered, hoping they'd buy it.

Jason shook his head. "Whatever. How do you know Sarah?"

Honestly, I knew nothing about this Sarah. Was she that important? "I don't know her," I answered simply.

Dad's head rose and he looked around, turning his head.

"What is it?" Shane asked his brother.

"There's another vampire here," Dad said, walking past me and Julian. Geez, sometimes I forget my dad's a vampire himself.

Dad bent down beside the van and looked under. "Aiden get out of there."

"Man," Aiden said before crawling out and standing up. I could only imagine how surprised Jason and Shane was.

"H-How'd you..." Jason started before closing his eyes. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"But what _I_ want to know is what you're doing here," Nate said, facing his little brother. "You're supposed to be in Ronovia with Skylar and the others."

"I am with Skylar," Aiden said back.

Julian and I in the sidelines started mouthing words and waving our arms, signaling fo him to keep quiet. Yeah not working out so well for us.

"That's Simon," Shane spoke up.

"Yeah, I think I know my own son," Dad said.

Aiden gave his brother a look. "Do you?"

Dad looked at me. I'm caught now. He walked slowly over to me and slowly removed my sunglasses. I kept my eyes tightly shut. I didn't know if they were still red or back to their original dark color. I think they were dark again.

I heard Dad kneel down and place his hands on my shoulders, so he was face to face with me. I squinted my eyes open, seeing my Dad directly in the eye.

He starred at me for a second. "Skylar."

"About time!" Aiden shouted, completely ruining the moment. "I swear I'm the ONLY vampire in this vampire who can tell genders apart!"

"Well you are," Jason pointed out.

"Skylar," Dad repeated sternly, rubbing my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Simon and I switched again," I admitted in defeat. "The both of us couldn't bear to see you and Mom not get back together."

"Skylar sweetie, it just wouldn't work out between your mom and me. Not like before."

"Don't you love her?" I asked quietly, making Dad's parent face fade away. He gave no answer, which meant yes.

"So about those two signs," Julian said, facing my uncle Aiden. "What were you saying?"

Aiden's head jumped. "Oh yeah Ronovia's in trouble!"

"Oh now you say so!" I said as my dad and I turned to face him.

"What do you mean Ronovia's in trouble?" Shane asked.

"When me and the others arrived there we saw this girl who looked a lot like Sarah! She's trying to get avampire sacrifice to revive Sarah!" All of us starred at him with the same expressions. "They took Simon, who they all think is Skylar! And he, is, not, a, vampire!"

All of us screamed, Shane the highest. All of us looked at him first before I spoke up.

"Someone took Simon?" I asked distressed.

"Your Mom, Elizabeth, and Rika went after them," Aiden told. "But they're after you too. As in Simon. I mean you. Argh, she wants both of you there and she's sending clones here soon!"

"Clones?" Jason repeated. "Can't be as bad as Sarah though."

"Yup. I bet we can take them easy," Shane said, cracking his fingers.

Out of nowhere, I found another swosh of wind. Dad, Aiden and I both reacted, jumping out of the way from the attacks, taking the others with us. Once the dust cleared, we found two look alikes. They were wearing everything white. White dress, white hair, yet they looked like some 18 year old. Is she an angel or a devil. Could go either way in my opinion.

"That's them," Aiden said, dusting himself off.

Shane whistled. "Those are some pretty hot clones if you asked me," he commented, only to be hit in the arm by Dad.

The two strangers smirked at me. "Give us the boy," they said simultaneously.

Julian stood protectively in front of me. "This is bad."

"Kids go somewhere safe," Dad said. "Aiden and I will take care of things here."

"So will Shane and I," Jason said, stepping up with Shane.

I frowned. "But-"

"Just come on," Julian said, pulling me aside. We jumped over wooden farm fence as the grown ups went into battle mode. I stayed behind the fence and watched the fight with a grin. I could see Dad and Frankie with fangs, which I was totally new to. "Whoo! Go!!!!-"

"Come on!" Julian said, pulling me by my hood. We ran into an empty barn. Only sunlight lit up the hallow building.

"You had to take me away?" I asked, peeking out the door before Julian closed it.

"You act like a boy too much," Julain sighed out, completely exhausted. "What are we going to do? Your twin brother's got himself in trouble and it hasn't even been 24 hours since you two switched.

"We just need another plan," I sad, pacing. "But one thing I know for sure, we're going to Ronovia."

"What?" Julian asked with that tone. "My parents already think I'm crazy for spending so much more time with your family, now you want me to fly over half the globe?"

"Actually it's three fourths of the globe but ok," I shrugged while peeking out again. "But those two clones are in the way. And I can only imagine what Simon's going through right now, sacrifice."

Julian held a still face, thinking up a plan. "Quick take your clothes off."

By instinct I slapped him, knocking him over.

"Ow!" Julian shouted, holding his jaw.

"Are you mad or something?" I asked scared and rived up.

"What oh eww no!" Julian said, shaking his head and making his blond hair fly around. "I meant _another_ meaning! Just go with it and I'll explain!"

--**NATE'S POV--**

"AH!" I shouted, my back hitting a tree.

"Where is your son," they both demanded, walking up to me, cornering me. My brothers were all beaten up already.

"What have you done with my family," I cracked out with one open eye. I never said anything, but ever since I found out Ronovia was in trouble, Tracy and the kids were instantly in my mind.

"We've done nothing, yet," they both recited, choking me.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" I looked over and saw Skylar with the sunglasses and hood on, waving her arms around while jumping.

"Skylar get out of here!" I ordered, but she ignored me. Big surprise. The two clones disappeared like lightning and grabbed Skylar, running off in a dash.

"Skylar!" I shouted, running but then tripping. My brothers, who had gotten back up, helped me.

"Nate are you ok?" Aiden asked, holding my arm.

"They took Skylar," I coughed out.

"Not exactly," said a voice. My head jumped up and I saw a girl walking towards u in a distance. "Skylar?"

She made a smile. "It's me."

"Ok Nate did you have triplets instead of twins or what?" Shane said, only to get smacked by Jason.

"B-But they took you," I stuttered. "And you're wearing Julian's clothes-.... You two switched."

I nodded. "Again."

"Skylar!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry! Julian told me to otherwise those two girls would never leave!" Skylar pleaded.

"So you're saying, they have Simon _and_ Julian," Jason stated. "Both humans, and not vampires."

"Pretty much," I nodded. "And if we don't do anything they're going to die. Please Dad, we have to get over to Ronovia. We have to help."

I didn't have to think twice about that. "I know. Don't worry Sky, we'll save your mom, your brother, and Julian."

"Only problem is, how are we going to get there?" Shane said.

"We could just fly," Aiden said.

"Not all of us are magical flying vampires, dude," Jason said. "Only you, Nate, and Skylar are vampires. And I doubt you can carry me and Shane over the ocean. In fact I wouldn't _want_ you guys carrying us over the ocean. You could drop us to our doom for all we know!"

"That poor cat," Shane said, shaking his head and remembering their last pet.

"I can't even fly," Skylar said.

"Neither can I," I added. For some reason I could never learn to fly. Then again, Aiden was more advanced as a vampire, seeing as he _was_ a vampire since he was a child, unlike me who only found out when I was 15.

"We'll need to fly over there old style then," Jason said. "We need a jet or something."

"Or an old fashioned plane," Shane smiled, grabbing his cell. He dialed a number. "Mitchie? It's Shane. Are you still at Camp Rock?" All of us looked at him. "Great. We'll meet you there.... Because we need a plane to save a country.... Hello?"

All of us laughed as Shane started dailing again. "I guess Shane got us a ride," I said, walking over to the van to look for a change of clothes for Skylar.

She nodded, looking at her feet. "I guess."

I turned around, seeing my daughter all down. Shane, Jason and Aiden were trying to persuade to Mitchie the situation over the phone. "Ok, talk to me," I said. "What are you so upset about?"

"What any child with two separated parents would think," she said. "Don't you love Mom?"

I locked my lips and sat down beside the van. "Come, sit." My daughter sat down beside me, hugging her knees. "Just for the record, I care about your Mom, a lot. So much.... She was my best friend. I'd do anything for her." I sighed. "She's the best thing that's ever came into my life. Along with you and your brother."

Skylar looked at me at the corner of her eye. "But do you love her."

".... I do," I finally answered. It reminded me of Tracy's and my wedding, saying I do to our love. "I love your mother so much, Skylar. More than you could ever imagine."

"So why did you let her go?" she asked. It was these heart to heart talks I've aways dreamed about having with my kids. Going through them, was another story.

"It's your mom's decision that makes it all up in the end. She's happy on her own, with you. If I had to force her to be with me just because you and your brother want us to go back together, I wouldn't be able to bear the fact I'm making your mom miserable."

Skylar gave me a true smile. "You really do care about her." It gave me relief she finally believed me. "But Mom still loves you too, you know."

"How do you know?"

"She's my mom?" she said. "I know moms are supposed to set good examples for their kids, but it's not like that with me and Mom. I learn from her, and she learns from me too."

"So what did you learn?" I asked confused.

"That we're both stubborn women of the royal court and can never admit being wrong," she said, making us both laugh. "So whenever I'd ask her, about my father.... She'd deny everything, anything. But, I can see she does love you... If not, Simon and I wouldn't even be here."

I smiled and hugged my daughter, kissing her head. She hugged me too. As an immature 15 year old I never would have thought I'd grow up to be like this.

"Hey guys!" Aiden shouted. "We're all going back to Camp Rock! Just because your country, and I mean _your_ country, is in trouble, doesn't mean you can make us do all the work!"

"We're coming!" I shouted, standing up and carrying Skylar on my back. We all boarded into one van and left all our stuff in the other van, leaving it here. No use for all that stuff right now.

__

'Don't worry Tracy, I'm coming.'


End file.
